Endless Freedom
by Rxroulette
Summary: After the Second Bloody Valentine, Kira the creator of Veda technology sleeps through time preparing for the next war that will eventually happen. Takes place in Gundam 00 era. Fem.Kiraxpairings yet to be decided.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first time writing anything like ever. So please, when commenting or judging be kind.**

_'Sit back and relax'-**Flashback**_

'Then close your eyes'- Normal p.o.v

**'And you fall asleep'-**Mind Link

**Prologue**

Cosmic Era C.E 123.01.25

Kira P.O.V

"_Neh, Athrun", I asked, "Hmm?"_

'If you saw me like this now what would you think?'

"_Why do you think people fight?" A simple question, the question I never had an answer to no matter how many times I asked myself. Those endless nights, where I would just stare into the darkness of my room, asking myself 'When will this war end? What will I do tomorrow?' In order to protect my friends', is that the true reason to why I fight or is it just a simple excuse I make myself believe to ease the guilt from all the killing I have done to make my conscience more bearable?'_

'Compared to back then, I've seen so much death I'm not even sure that there are any reasons for fighting anymore. Everyone ends up losing themselves in battle, their sanity, reasoning, even the strongest and bravest men end up crying in the face of death'

_Silence that was all I heard it makes me wonder if he knows what I'm thinking right now. "Athrun," Did he hear my question I wonder. "Were you listeni-"I was stopped by a finger on my lips, and so I wait. It seemed like an eternity until he finally spoke, "To be honest I don't know." Well, that was a bit disappointing, "But, I believe there are many reasons for fighting, to stand for their ideals, fight for the pride of one's nation, to protect their loved ones, or just because they are following someone's order people fight, and kill without mercy. But that's not all, even if all of this didn't exist people would still fight, they are fighting themselves against each other that's how people are they are unable to change without giving something, and that price is war."_

'Come to think about it, that discussion with Athrun reminded me about the time when Cagalli and I had that discussion about fighting, Andrew Wadtfel, Desert Tiger, killed in the second Bloody Valentine along with everyone else.'

"_Is that so?" I ask him, and so the silence returns. Both of us have nothing to say, so we just look at the stars that blanket the space around us. I fell asleep behind Athrun; both of us were sitting back to back looking out at the glass before us, staring at the endless darkness of space. Athrun turns around to look at me, sleeping, and kisses me, then we both fell asleep. 'Please,' I thought 'let this peace last if only just a little longer.' This thought came from thinking about the battle we were going to fight in a day, one in which would have no comparison unless you were to compare its brutality to the bombing of Junius Seven._

'Seeing everyone die before me that day, Lacus, Cagalli, soldiers from both Zaft and Orb forces, Gilbert Dullindal, Tailia Gladys, even Shinn Asuka, and lastly…Athrun. Everyone died in front of my eyes, justas the fighting ended, when everyone thought it was over the Requiem fired one last time killing everyone on the battlefield; ironically I survived due to my abilities of being the 'Ultimate Coordinator'. Why I asked myself millions and millions of times over and over again as the nightmares plague my every waking moment, asleep or not their deaths changed me and from then on I devoted myself to seclusion while making weapons that would be used to bring peace. Yes, ironic weapons that were used to kill hundreds and thousands in war be used to protect people.

Due to the abilities of being the 'Ultimate Coordinator' I have not aged, nor have I changed since the end of the battle of the Second Blood Valentine War. My appearance still youthful as if I was still eighteen, my skills I have no doubt has not dulled even a bit. As for what I've been doing over the decades, developing weapons, due to my skills as a coordinator I've developed weapons much more advanced than any seen during the war.

How could all that I have said be possible, simple after the battle of the Second Bloody Valentine everyone thought I had died and as I had no desire to change that thought, secluded myself on the moon. Spending fifty years on the moon without any interactions with mankind allowed me to develop a super-computer which I called Veda, and my own home from the remains of the military base that was once knowns as Ptolemeaus Crater 'I refused to even step foot near where Requiem's control room once was thus stayed on the opposite side of the moon' . With the materials I discovered in the remains of the Debris Belt, Ptolemeaus Crater, and even the remains of the colony known as Zaft. Yes, have I told you that due to the constant battles all that remains of Zaft Force Military Base which was once strong enough to fight equally to all of Earth's forces are now only floating pieces of debris and debree in space.

So here I stand before on a bridge before a miniture army of Gundams, if you guessed this already then yes you would be correct. In the past fifty years secluding myself in Veda I built numerous Gundams, to stop the fighting that would inevitably resume in order to protect the peace that my friends and I all wished for. Some I built because I felt lonely and based them on my comrades' and enemies' gundams thinking them as my own children, if you're thinking I've gone insane from the lack of human interaction for such a long time I would not doubt your theory, but constructing these Gundams (I call them Gundams due to habit calling my previous mobile suits that and so gave that name to my creations) allows me some sort of company and for some strange reason you could say that I have developed maternal feelings toward all my creations.

I was interrupted from my thinking by a, "Haro, Haro. Ogenki desu ka? Ogenki desu ka(1)? " Coming towards me was a bouncing magenta colored Haro that I built to remind me of Lacus. I smiled as I caught the bouncing ball, as it flapped its mechanical 'wings' while it sat it my hand, beeping and flashing its eyes, it often made me wonder what Athrun was thinking when he built a machine like this. Though seeing it now brought back all the memories of Lacus and every one of my friends. "Torii," a faint chirp of the mechanical bird Athrun had built for me many years ago came closer, and landed on my shoulders I smiled at both robots, who reminded me of the painful, yet happy memories of the past. I was surprised that Torii survived the blast of the Requiem, along with the Strike Freedom considering how powerful the blast was. Even now as I stand before the Strike Freedom, who stands proud in its glory like it did so many years ago, all of this reminded me of all the lengths I took in order to preserve these memories of mine. However the maintenance Haros I modified, and built helped in repairing and building all the machines I have developed over the decades, thank goodness I didn't design those like the bouncing multicolored nightmares that Lacus had or I'm sure they would've driven me to insanity ages ago.

The reason as to why I haven't tried killing my self over the years despite all that I have said and done was probably the last words I heard Athrun say to me right before the Requiem incarnated both him and his Gundam.

"_Live! This war will not end yet, I'm being selfish telling you to continue fighting despite promising I will protect you, but please protect them like you did for your friends..."_

And with those words he bound me to this miserable fate. So for fifty years I intervened in the war from the shadows, manipulating the economy by controlling the stock market and cost of weaponry for each side and intervening in minor skirmishes. After fighting for fifty long years, peace has finally come and the war has ended.

Though the memories I experienced from fighting with Strike Freedom has tramatized me enough that I cannot sit in the cockpit of my Gundam without remembering all the battles and horror I've experienced from the war causing me to blackout. Thus I built another Gundam different yet similar to Strike Freedom. As I turn around allowing both machines to float away from me,to stare into the eyes of my partner, Endless Freedom.

I have installed it with a G.N Drive,something I had developed for stealth in order to escape the notice of both Earth Alliance and Zaft forces in the fifty years of my seclusion. In order to participate on larger scale battles without my identity having been discovered, I had to find a solution to blocking long range transmissions. After some tinkering I managed to stabilized two G.N. Drives within Endless Freedom, to allow a wider spread of G.N Particles so that the armies would not be able to identify my Gundamn, or to even give them any chance of capturing me and figuring out that I'm actually Kira Yamato, feared pilot of Strike and Freedom, unidentified pilot of Strike Freedom, War Hero to both Zaft and Earth Forces, who might have the power to tilt the sides of the war and allow complete destruction of either side. Thus stressing the important need of hiding my identity and secluding myself from humanity to keep both the world and myself safe from the power I possess.

However the issue was that only base material strong enough to hold the energy cores was E. Carbon, a material which was a pain to find. However it was worth it when I developed the Trans-Am system, it saved me from the headaches and nausea after being in seed mode. Modeling it after Freedom you can see the unmistaken able resemblance between the two Gundams, it's white and blue paint which my maintainence Haros had a pleasure painting with. It's metallic wings, when unfurled formed a pair of aurora colored wings (Think a pair of wings that are a combination of Endless Waltz and Destiny's wings), along a pair of pistols on located on both sides on the waist of the Gundam, a beam saber, a chain and six guns located on the back of Endless Freedom disguised as wings.

I've recorded all my data about Endless Freedom in Veda, on my personal level;Level Null that is a part of yet not of Veda. In which I made that specific level impossible to access except for me. However my notes on the G.N Drive, G.N Particles and Gundams I have stored in Veda, since I have the feeling that one day the world will need this information and at that time this knowledge will be necessary for the world to change.

However due to Veda being like a diary or as Lacus would call it, I found it disturbing if people could just look into Veda and find everything out about me. So I created firewalls and levels where the higher the number the more importance privacy was required where I place stronger and stronger locks. Especially Level Null where I stored a copy all of my memories of all of my friends, the good and the bad. Looking at Haro and Torii who where both just flying and bouncing around Veda they were reminders to me, in hopes that I never forget, though nevertheless that would be impossible. For it is human nature to forget things no matter how important it is or no matter what they do not want to forget. Thus picking up Haro and Torii making them chirp and beep at me in surprise, I believe that going to such great lengths to do what I'm planning may just be my paranoia or just me being overprotective, but I do not want to risk waking up only to find a pile of scrap metal which use to be some of my most important possessions because of the fact that my maintance Haros could not manage to take care of my home, and machines while I was asleep.

After placing Torii and Haro into a chamber I've specially designed to maintain and keep robots into a hibernate state, I enter the main frame of Veda. It is a tall blue chamber with a sphere and glowing blue circular patterns on it, the flow was glowing blue with the walls surrounded with red data codes and holographic mirrors with green circle symbol on each wall . It was my plan to sleep for while, basically what you would call putting myself in a self-induced coma. You might ask why, considering the fact that I no longer need to go on a journey for the fountain of youth, or for the secret of immortality but for one to live for so long will eventually bring one to the brink of madness, and with my current lifestyle I have no doubts that I will succumb to my emoness if I need to continue to seclude myself from humanity. 'Hm, emoness, is that even a word?' I asked myself. Shaking my head, clearing myself of my thoughts I connected my consciousness to the central mainframe of Veda which allows me to know what's going on in the world while I am asleep. This is also how I kept myself connected to society without ever leaving Veda. In fact staying in Veda kept me more informed that watching the news on twenty different channels and reading all the neighborhood newspapers imagine how much money I save too. As I stepped into the capsule and the doors closed I can't help but remember when I shoved Cagalli into the evacuation shelter back at the destruction of Heliopolis.

Thinking back, I also start to think about what's to come. This world is going to change, another war will occur one which I'm sure that once I awake I will take part in. Thus it'll be necassary that I wake up once every several centuries to eat, I mean heck I may be the ultimate coordinator but I still need food. Along with new clothes, catching up with the current fashion, I mean it'll be pretty hard to do stealth missions if you stick out in a crowd because you thought large pink, poofy hats were common in that time period. Though the money wouldn't be a problem I mean the Haros can manage money for me while I'm asleep, and living for several milleniums probably is bound to earn me a whole chalk load of money.

As I close my eyes into a drugged slumber one which will allow me to sleep but at the same time connect my mind to Veda and allow me to stay awake, my vision starts to blur and soon all I could see was darkness.

---Owari---


	2. The origins of Celestial Being

**Author's Note: Okay, due to my inability to write, some characters will be very OoC, or there was the need to change some things to fit the current storyline.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or Gundam 00 or else Kira would be a girl and Lockon wouldn't have died.

_Flashback_

Normal Speech

**Innovade Telepathy**

'Thinking'

**Chapter One**

A.D 2051

Today was one of those dreary, depressing, rainy days. However to make things worse today was the day when Kira actually needed to go grocery shopping. Thus we see Kira walking in the rain under a black umbrella that had adorable little kitty years popping up. Kira was current holding her umbrella and grocery list in one hand, while the other carried a bag of food. Kira was currently in her black rain coat with many buckles going down from her collar, she had her hood up which had a pair of pink and black kitty ears popping up. Under her raincoat we can see traces of her white T-Shirt, and light blue loose pants that flared out near the bottom, and black boots that reached to her ankles. Apparently the latest fashion trends were kitty ears, or probably it was just Kira's secret obsession with cats.

Kira's P.O.V

"Okay, let's see I still need milk, tomatoes, cabbages…" she mumbled to herself, as the wind blew harshly, trying to blow the umbrella out of her hands. "Damn it, of all days I had to go grocery shopping it just had to be today!" As Kira struggled to keep the umbrella in her hands and continue walking she heard a faint wailing sound. 'Halt, what was that just now?' she thought, as the wailing continued, 'It's coming from the park.'

Upon entering the park she found the source of the sound under the slide in a box. 'What's a child doing here in this rain?' As Kira picked up the small child wrapped in a thin rag, 'His parents must've abandoned him because they were too poor to support him. The war… throughout the years time has not changed, every time I wake people are always fighting, soon the planet will run out of resources for us humans and when that happens the world will once again change.' Looking down at the small child, she could see his black eyes contrast with his pale skin. Giggling, the child grasped her finger with his fragile fingers. 'Innocence, you can see it in this child's eyes, the world has not yet given up on us human beings just yet.' Despite the pain she feels squeezing her heart, she wraps the child in a warm embrace, and soft giggles could be heard from the child as a result of her hug.

"_Thank you for protecting the rest of us till now," the child said, as she took an origami flower from her bag and handed it to me with both hands. "Thank you for this," I smiled as I knelt down to her face, she waved at me once she ran back to her mother's arms. I still remember her face, and the shuttle I had tried to save once, but failed in doing so because I did not have the power._

'Guess I'll have to take you home now won't I? Now what's your name dear child?' Looking in the box and back at the child that was currently falling asleep in her arms, there was nothing that would give her any clues on what the child's name was. 'Hmm… Aoelia, Aoelia Schenburg that will be your name.' Smiling, she wraps her raincoat around the child, drawing him closer to her, and in turn the child snuggled his head into the crook of her neck.

Suddenly realization hit her full force like a five ton truck, 'I need to go shopping for baby supplies if I'm going to take him home. Ah, shit I still haven't finished shopping; now I'm going to have to drag around baby supplies too. Well…' As Kira pushed her umbrella back, and looked at the ray of sunlight that shone through the crack in the clouds, she felt her day brighten up if only by a little. 'At least it finally stopped raining.'

---End of P.O.V---

Thus Kira could be seen that afternoon walking amongst the crowd carrying what seemed like an army load of baby supplies, clothes, milk formula, diapers, food, bottles and a whole list of other things necessary that would be needed for her newly adopted child. Everyone turned their heads towards the "Squeak, squeak, squeak" of the wheels of a little red wagon. Everyone couldn't help but stare at the adorable sight of a sleeping child, who was peacefully dreaming under a cat eared raincoat as he laid in the wagon being brought home by the one who found him.

Kira's P.O.V

As she entered her home, the one she had bought in Orb when it was rebuilt, she placed her groceries and everything she had on the floor of the living room. 'Now let's see, first put the groceries away, then I should reorganize my house I guess, since I now have to take care of a kid.' As Kira places all the food she bought into the kitchen, she then begins to move furniture around; she gets interrupted when she hears "Haro, Haro, Taskete, Taskete." Turning around she sees Haro trapped in the hands of Aoelia, and him giggling as he begins to shake Haro, smiling she walks over to Aoelia. "Good Morning, Aoelia." Aoelia looks up at her, and gaves a happy squeal.

Later that night, Kira just couldn't help but smile and smile as she was tying the child's tuff of hair with a small pink ribbon as she finished his bath. Haro however couldn't resist but record this image into him memory using his photographic program that was built into him by Kira and the future bane of Aoelia's existence, to record one of the many adorable and embarrassing childhood moments Aoelia would be caught in.

--End P.O.V--

---Thirty-Nine Years Later---

A.D 2090

Aoelia's P.O.V

His ideas to combine the orbital elevators and photovoltaic energy systems in order to create humanoid machines more advanced than the current day mobile suits, were rejected because technology was not yet advanced enough to make this project a realization. His wife, and son didn't understand his view on this project, they never really cared much for his work. However to be honest he did not get the feeling that they were truly his family as they should be, there were no emotions just a simple presence of strangers living in the same home. However the only person he could truly call his family was probably only her, his mother.

True she was not his biological mother, but the ties he had formed with her, as she raised him were no lies. His mother was perhaps the most enigmatic person in the world she had an unnatural talent to be able to accomplish even the most difficult tasks with ease, the ability to never age, and even her astounding intelligence which even until today he had found no comparison to were. She had told him about her past, her friends the wars she had experienced, her extremely long life, and even about Veda, a computer that she had created many years ago, which still exists undiscovered even until today.

Thus the reason as to why he was in Orb, locating the residence of Kira Yamato was to find aid in enacting his plan of technological development, using the advanced technology which he had no doubt Kira had access to. He was sure that even if Kira was sleeping once again, she would know about the news of his manuscript proposal being rejected not too long ago. Whenever she was asleep, her sub consciousness in a sense was connected to Veda along with every computer, machine, database, or any other systems of technology in space or on earth, thus finding information about anything was basically a walk in the park for her if she wanted to know. It surprised him to know that such a powerful, and advanced system was something she had developed years ago in the past, and yet not even current day technology was as advanced as some of the most simple creations she had built.

Standing in front of a two-story white washed house located near the ocean, he stood in the midst of the storm of sakura petals, which drifted from the tree in front of the house and his suitcase at his feet, leaning on his cane waiting for her to answer the doorbell.

Observing the scenery, he had seen the surroundings had not changed, its pristine walls of the house stood softly in the sunlight, the Sakura tree had grown but still radiated a sense of warmth and familiarity to Aoelia who returned to his hometown after many years. The view of the ocean was magnificent as always, where the ends of the ocean seem to stretch far beyond his sight, and the sky stretched out over the waters, and over the white sands sparkling on the beach. His nostalgia was interrupted by a voice which immediately grabbed his attention and turned his being to face the dreaded abomination.

"Okaerinasai, Okaerinasai!(1)" Shouts the bouncing pink abomination that came bouncing towards him, catching the Haro he brings it up to his face staring intently hoping for a miracle that his glare would burn a hole through this annoying bane of his existence. Fortunately glares didn't enable people to shoot lasers from their eyes, or else the poor Haro would now be a smoking pile of scrap metal. Turning towards the familiar chirp of "Torii" and a mechanical bird on a woman's shoulder he saw her, Kira Yamato, his adoptive mother looking the same as he had last seen her youthful, kind, yet strong and graceful.

Standing in front of the door wearing a loose, long sleeved shirt with flowing white sleeves, which ended just at her fingertips, wearing a blue dress that ended at her ankles over which she wore a red apron over her clothes and a pair of light blue slipper on her feet she smiled at him. With her beautiful amethyst eyes and chocolate brown hair that reached down to her knees, while raising Aoelia she no longer needed to fight and thus had no reason to keep her hair short allowing it to grow. Her smile was the same as he remembered, ever so serene and gentle welcoming him home with a soft "Okaerinasai." He turns and upon entering the home said, "Tadaima."

End P.O.V

Later that evening after a comforting, home cooked meal, something which Aoelia has not received, not even from his wife in over ten years, he sat down to talk to Kira about her much needed assistance for his project. Sitting down at a table with a cup of tea in their hands, he expressed his concerns about how technology was currently not advanced enough to make his current proposal a realization, and thus needed technology capable of constructing a new weapon stronger than the generation's current mobile suits. True, Aoelia knew of Veda and how advanced and vast Kira's knowledge on technology was, but he had never been told about the Gundams and the G.N Drives or witnessed what Veda or any other creations were truly capable of. After listening to her son's concerns and she immediately understood what the problem was.

The truth was raising Aoelia as her own child she had taught him herself, instead of going to school with other children Aoelia stayed at home under the personal tutelage of Kira. As such a portion of Kira's extensive knowledge accumulated throughout the numerous years was inherited by the child, and thus making it seem Aoelia's knowledge was comparable to that of a genius in this time.

After learning about this proposal of his Kira knew that what Aoelia was proposing would make a drastic impact on the world if it truly came about during this time, and thus caused her to wake from her current slumber. She understood that by aiding in his current situation the impact this would make on the future if this occurred now, it would eventually lead to a war, one in which might end up becoming the most brutal war which would bring an end to humanity. Thus one of the reasons why she kept her technology hidden and away from society, so none could lay their hands on the technology she had built and misuse it for their own intents.

Which left Kira only one option, to refuse this particular request of her son. However the moment he came to home, she realized that there was another reason behind his visit here, and thus looking her son in the eye said, "That is not your only reason for coming here is it? Why is it that you seek to built this mobile suit in the first place, it is not like you to purposefully seek to build a machine, only for it to be used as a weapon of war, what is your true purpose?" Aoelia's first reaction was surprise, indicated only by the slight widening of his eyes, but thus he knew that no doubt his mother would be able to look past the true purpose of his request. Putting down his cup of tea, he explained to her the notion of gaining world peace through means of armed interventions.

His notion surprised Kira in fact, and after listening to his plan smiled. 'He's come far hasn't he? If his plan succeeds then not only will there be world peace, but an organization of devoted supporters will continue to support this notion no matter how much time passes. Different from how someone like me, even though I will live through all of eternity being able to fight even after all these years, will do so alone however once I die there will be none who will follow my footsteps. If this succeeds then perhaps I could entrust my will to this project as well. This is enough right Athrun, perhaps I could finally stop fighting now, right?'

"Very Well, then I will assist you in your project, I will even give you full access to Veda, along with all of the resources I have at my disposal. Perhaps you would finally like to see for yourself what Veda is truly like." Kira said smiling, this statement however shocked Aoelia to the core, but at the same time brought great elation because he knew that despite the fact that his mother would never age and living for such a long time it must have place a great burden on his mother's shoulders. He felt that if instead of just one person to carry the weight of the world, others like himself who also wishes for peace, would be able to fight and help each other when it was necessary. To carry the weight of the world on your shoulders by yourself, and for over thousands of years to him was a hell that he would not wish upon anybody, and yet that was the fate his mother was cursed to, to forever continue fighting without rest, alone and unable to refuse this duty.

Kira understood that Aoelia most likely thought of her when he planned this, to be honest she could help but feel grateful that he had actually mentioned it. It was like a ray of light that shone through all the darkness, and responsibility that she was entrusted with allowing her for the first time in a long time to be able to truly feel freedom outside of what was expected of her from the memories of the past.

As the darkness fell, the pair continued to drink their tea and have a light conversation, with an occasional snap, or insult was directed towards a small pink Haro which seemed to be enlightened whenever it produced a hologram of one of Aoelia's embarrassing childhood moments. Like the calm before the storm, soon the organization which will later on be known as Celestial Being will bring a change upon the world when they least expect it.

---Owari----

(1)-Expression in Japan in which one greets another when they return home

**Author's Note: So how did you like it, reviews will be greatly appreciated. The actual storyline from the anime/manga will not occur until sometime probably in chapter 3 or 4.**


	3. The Start of Celestial Being

**Author's Note: Thank you for those who have reviewed my previous chapter, and for a question I have received. Kira is a girl in this story because I think animes always base their story on guys, where are the heroines?! That and I'd think Kira being a girl would go with this story better. I've decided to change the name of some of the equipment belonging to Endless Freedom due to the fact that it sounded really weird and I felt that the Gundam was lacking weapons.**

**Innovade Mind Link**

Normal Speech

'Thinking**'**

_Flashback_

Chapter 2

Grand Canyon- North America: Territory of Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations

"Why are we here?" someone asks, climbing up onto the cliff, said person was climbing up from the edge of a boulder knocking down a few pebbles that fell into the rushing waters of a river below. It was a scorching, bright day with the sun shining directly overhead, two people were at the top of the Grand Canyon hidden between the crevices of stone that surrounded the area hiding a pink Haro, and a green mechanical bird, and two people within its natural maze.

Finally after hiking for eight hours straight, the two companions have finally reached their destination. The person, who just said that, was currently sitting down on a rock in the shade wiping the sweat from his brow. Bouncing around in front of him was a small, pink Haro, flapping its ears chasing after a green flying mechanical bird. "Well, we are here because if we are to go to Veda, we need have to find a means of transportation which will enable us to travel directly to Veda undetected." Says a young woman who despite the long trip she and her companion had just made did not even look winded in the slightest.

Wearing light brown hiking boots that reached to mid-calf, it was similar in design to her companion's hiking boots. She was wearing a pair of light sand colored shorts that reached about mid-thigh, and loose, form hugging brown sleeveless t-shirt, under a white sports jacket, which had black stripes along the sleeves, and side of the jacket. She had a small, black waist pack that slightly slanted down on the left side. With chocolate, brown hair tied up into a ponytail, and a black visor over her eyes, Kira stood before the dead end of a passage between two rock formations waiting her Aoelia to catch up.

With a deep scowl on his face, Aoelia had on a tan hiking jacket, buttoned up to his chin, and a pair of black convertible hiking pants that reached down to his ankles, underneath which showed his dark brown, almost black hiking boots. "Then why are we here, there is nothing but rocks around us what could you possibly have hidden here?!" Aoelia shouted, being a little irritated from the overbearing heat, and being extremely tired after such a long hike, one could not blame him for yelling. Smiling Kira, walked closer to the wall, as she stopped she said a single phrase, "Priority to Kira Yamato, ZGMF-X00 Endless Freedom, deactivate Optical Camouflage."

Thus what seemed to be the empty space before the rock wall Kira was standing before, faded away into G.N Particles to reveal a majestic white Gundam, with blue highlights, and gold joints. Behind it was a set of eight blue Dragoon mobile wings system, capable of both attacking and defending using a quantum computer, similar to the ability Haros have when fighting with the future Gundam Meisters. Two G.N Blade Guns (a gun in the shape of a blade, since it doesn't need bullets can't really say there's a revolver) were located at the waist of the Gundam, whose blade, being coated with a layer of G.N Particles to penetrate the G.N Field would later on lead to the creation of Gundam Exia's blade. Two Beam Sabers, a multi-phase beam cannon, two 40 mm CIWS located at the head of the Gundam, used to track and lock-on to multiple enemies, and intercept missiles. Finally two Rail Cannons, with a scope giving the Gundam long range combat capabilities.

All in all the appearance of the Gundam astounded Aoelia, even he who had known about the advanced weaponry, and technology that Kira was capable of he had never expected something as powerful as this. The existence of the Gundam astounded him, the only thing he could do was stare at the majesty of the Gundam. Aoelia was broken out of his trance by the rude awakening of a bouncing pink Haro who apparently smacked into his face shouting, "Anybody home, Haro!" Followed by sounds of beeping and flapping it's ears, scowling at the pink contraption wondering why Kira happened to build it in the first place he turned to the smiling woman who had two helmets in hand, sighing walked towards Kira carrying the pink Haro in hand, little did he know that the existence of Veda would be one of the core reasons to the future battles that would occur.

--Inside the cockpit of the Gundam—

Aoelia was standing behind the seat of the pilot, wondering how they would arrive to Veda, and the actual location of the so called 'computer'. Imagining a screen, or holographic keyboard, he would never imagine anything he was about to see. Smiling Kira said, "We will be entering space, Endless Freedom has the capabilities of leaving the Earth's gravitational pull using its own power, and thus we will be entering Veda in about two hours." Shocked at the information he was receiving, a Gundam being able to leave the earth's atmosphere without any other means of equipment, and without harming its pilot this was absolutely unheard of. The orbital elevator was capable of bringing people to space, but that was only due to its rails that were built heading into space. Aoelia's basic foundation of everything he ever thought he knew about Kira's inventions or capabilities was immediately destroyed upon hearing these words. Thus he could only wait in silence for what was to occur contemplating about the words he was told.

After leaving the Earth's atmosphere by means of a G.N Field to avoid detection they traveled to the dark side of the moon, a perfect hiding place where nothing could be seen or detected. The Gundam docked within Veda, and upon entering the main terminal Aoelia already shocked and speechless standing there frozen in shock, he couldn't even breathe, much less blink.

Before him he saw the central chambers of Veda, and the countless Gundams standing docked within the computer. Veda, as Kira called it 'a computer', was anything but, it was a central mother ship whose entire system contained countless, probably infinite amounts of data if the codes that made up the wall and floor were anything to base it on. It docked numerous Gundams, ones in which he has never seen before, and had no doubt that all of them were extremely powerful, floating he saw Kira stand before a pedestal, wondering what it was he drifted toward the platform at the end of the red carpet.

After typing in a series of codes, Kira brought up a hologram of all the information, and data she had recorded about Veda and her Gundams, showing it to Aoelia who began scanning the information, doubting what he was seeing before his very eyes. Turning to look at Kira for confirmation, the only proof he received was the nod she gave him. Thus began the series of planning that would later on become the basis of Celestial Being, and bring about the plan known as Veda.

--Time Skip--

2101 A.D

Aoelia's P.O.V

After eleven years of planning and plotting, most of which was done by Kira due to her ability to predict the flow of events in the future a result from her experience in living for what seemed like an eternity. In her long life, she had experienced many things war, evolution, the destruction and forgotten memories of countless civilizations, countless years long enough that people had long forgotten her own time period. Through all the years she had been awake, she had been able to read the flow of events and predict what would happen next based on memory and experience of how people and society would react to certain events.

However what Aoelia couldn't understand was the purpose of limiting the use of Veda down to its minimal functions, what Veda was currently capable of was a mere fraction of its true abilities. The most horrifying thing that Kira had done was, perhaps to store the seemingly infinite amount of data she extracted from Veda into her bouncing pink Haro that was ever since he could remember the biggest bane of his existence. How could he, he thought, such an annoying contraption have the capabilities that could rival those of Veda. Turning his attention back to Veda, he wondered what the purpose for weakening the computer was, and how was this beneficial to their plans?

End P.O.V

If one was to be amazed at Veda's restrained abilities, compared to its full capacity it would be like comparing a cup of water to an ocean. Kira had removed the majority of the data leaving only the written plans, the computer's connections to a handful of her Gundams, and several files of information pertaining the G.N Drives, Gundams, identities of the chosen Gundam Meisters, along with the recording of Aoelia's announcement to the world which would later on impact the future. She had done so because even if Veda was a super computer, their plan would require the future Gundam Meisters to require the use of Veda, and thus with such power under their command, there was no guarantee that one would not manipulate Veda to accomplish their own goal.

Another thing that Kira did was transport the majority of her Gundams to a space colony, called Heliopolis that Kira had created located at Lagrange 7 and 8. This was unheard of for Aoelia; space colonization was one of the forgotten advancements people had forsaken along with mobile suit development during the change in searching for a solution for the depleting fossil fuels on earth. However to establish a colony at a distance far from the Earth located near Jupiter and Saturn was an unbelievable accomplishment, one that probably wouldn't be thought possible until several centuries later.

Thus to be able to establish a self-sustaining colony in space years ago, capable of generating energy through means of a system similar to the orbital elevator, without the use of actually building a tower that reached into space was amazing. The Haro, Kira had left there maintained the machinery and technology of Heliopolis, the most mysterious thing was the humanoid androids Kira had maintaining the organic livestock, water and crops that would be used as a food supply whenever Kira came by, were androids that had the same faces from pictures he had seen that was stored in Kira's, Haro's memory bank.

There was a pair of female androids that looked like exact copies of each other, with small differences like their wardrobe, and personalities. However strange for it might seem the androids could often be seen singing songs and dancing, though the androids looked the same however he noticed the vast differences in the way the androids had sung and danced. Another female android looked similar to Kira, but with blonde hair, it seemed to have quite a temper when chasing the Haros because it apparently aggravated her; however the blonde android's fiery temper was certainly a thing to be feared. There were also several other androids that had familiar faces as those from pictures he had seen, when Kira had showed him, her former comrades from her time period. There were some he had not known, but despite that fact however there was a particular android that captured his attention.

During the time Kira and he had spent in Heliopolis waiting for all the Gundams to dock and gather the preparations for their plan to begin, he noticed Kira often spend time with a blue haired android at what seemed to be a memorial stone. The memorial was composed entirely of crystal, with countless names etched onto its surface; Aoelia knew this was probably a memorial that Kira dedicated to all those friends, comrades and allies that had died before her, when she alone lived through the passages of time, leaving her behind. The blue haired, green eyed android was always standing silently behind Kira, waiting for her to finish her time at the memorial.

'Athrun Zala, son of Zaft Supreme Council member, Patrick Zala. Kira's former childhood friend, former ally in a battle that she had told him from a battle called the 'Second Bloody Valentine', and someone she said that was perhaps once the most important person to her.' He thought, standing in the artificial lights of the space colony, there was a breeze that came by, emphasizing the similarities of the colony to Earth. Looking at the colony from a cliff at the fringes of the structure, he could easily see how similar to Earth this was, probably more beautiful in fact, though he wondered why Kira built a colony like this in the first place, and would she be happier staying here instead of going back to Earth.

When he had asked Kira this question the last day they were to stay at Heliopolis, she only gave a pained smile as she turned to her small, pink Haro saying, "Haro, cut off all energy and function within Heliopolis for a moment please, but leave the gravity and circulation system on, we wouldn't want to risk letting all the oxygen escape into space now would we?" Flapping its ears, the Haro flashed its eyes replying, "Wakarimashita!(1)" Suddenly when all the lights went off, the androids and Haro stopped functioning, all sounds that were previously there to resemble the environment like that on Earth stopped. It was an eerie silence; in fact it left chills running down his spine, a short moment that seemed like an eternity until Kira spoke.

"You see this city is nothing like you thought it was, it's only an empty memory, one that is silent and stays asleep forever until one looks back and is reminded of it. The colors, sounds, sights, sensations, everything does not really exist. The reason why I built this colony was at first to give me a sense of comfort in being able to remember the past. However seeing it's true nature now makes this place seem so horrifying and painful, because it reminds me, telling me that no matter how much I wish those I love are no longer here, and that I must continue moving on. Though it does not necessarily mean to forget those that you love it gives me reason to continue on until the time I am able to rest like everyone here, it is a city barren of all life and time telling me to leave and continue fighting until I am able to find that peace that I am looking for. In fact this sleeping city is a city just for me to wake up and remember the wounds that won't fade." With a sad smile she turned, and walked towards the ship that would be used for them to travel back to Veda, and as she did the lights came back on and all activity resumed like a quiet memory that would stay at the recesses of someone's mind waiting to be recalled.

End P.O.V

Aoelia recommended creating a series of humanoid machines that would be able to live throughout time, so that they could eventually guide humanity to a series of evolution allowing them to become Innovators who would lead the world to peace. This notion was inspired upon the trip to Heliopolis seeing the androids that were located there, reminding him that human beings would not necessarily follow the guided predictions, and also to set the stage for what is to come, and preparing the people for a battle against the world to fight for peace.

Kira understood this idea and reasoning however she disliked the idea of playing god, creating people only to decide a destiny they should fulfill. However after Aoelia went into slumber she created three children, ones she acknowledged as Innovades with abilities like he recommended. She named one child Ribons Almark, a small child that came into the world in the body and mind of a five year old despite being maybe a month old. He was like a second son to her, and during the eighteen years she raised him, she taught him about the world, told him about his connection to Veda, his ability to live for longer periods of time that others and the ability to age slowly. She also told him about the plan she and Aoelia had created, a system called Celestial Being that would fight the world for peace. Upon hearing this story he decided that he would become part of Celestial Being, and would later on be known as the First Generation Gundam Meister.

Two children remained in slumber, though their physical bodies were those of a teenager and young adult, the fact remained that Kira was in a sense their mother when she created them. These children she knew would go on their own journeys meet different people and experience a life of their own outside of the expectations Aoelia had of them. She wanted the Innovades, to create a path of their own, make their own choices outside those of Veda and live their lives fully without the influence or expectations Aoelia had of them.

While raising Ribons she gave him free will to be whomever he chose to, she told him of Veda and gave him the ability to connect to Veda as with the other children and their own individual use it if any one of them should ever feel the need to. However she had never told her children that the current state of Veda was only a portion of Veda's true capacities knowing that if they should ever find a reason to abuse the use of Veda, she would be able to counter their influence and be able to stop their goals if it was necessary.

After the eighteen years she had raised Ribons she left one message to each of her children, despite two being unconscious she knew they would be able to remember, "Live your own life, it is yours alone, there is nobody telling you how you would want to live it, because tomorrow will be a brand new day where there will be many more decisions for you to make and many choices in which you choose from." Smiling, she returned to her slumber, bringing with her Torii, and her pink Haro, as the three slept they awaited the day where the fight which would change the world awaken them once more when it cried for their aid.

However as Ribon continued fighting through time, he began to see the violence and cruelty of the world, and thus his desire to supercede the plans of Veda, and that of the human race slowly started tainting his desires. However Kira's influence would later on change his thinking in the end, and allow the Innovades to be able to make their own decisions outside of Veda, allowing them to become what they would later refer themselves to as being 'human'. Though such instances or how this will affect them will not be spoken of now that is a story for another time.

--Owari--

---

Japanese for "I understand"

**Author's Note: Okay, soon I'll be busy and won't update the story for awhile, however I'll still be writing it's just that my main focus will be my school work so I won't have much time to write up my stories. However please vote for your favorite pairing, poll is located on my profile, but if there's another pairing you want please post it as a review to the story, the sooner you get your votes in the more time I have to think up a storyline to put the characters together. Thank you for reading this, and I thank all the readers for reading my story so far.**


	4. Mission One, Start

**Author's Note: To be honest, I am not sure if I am capable of writing romance in this story, but I will however try my best. However if you have any advice that might be helpful for future reference I sincerely thank you. **

**Rxroulette: Now for the disclaimers, I do NOT own Gundam Seed, Destiny or Gundam 00 no matter how much I wish it does, that will never happen.**

**Innovade mind link**

Normal Speech

'Thinking**'**

_Flashback_

Chapter 3

2307 A.D

--Unknown Location--

"It's about to begin," a figure said standing on top of a hill that overlooked the sea, before the person stood several grave markers. A slight breeze blew past the hilltop, rustling her hair and jacket; silently the figure knelt down to the graves with a bouquet and several words. "You can rest in peace now, the four that you have chosen will finish what you have left behind. Perhaps this may now be the time I will have to reveal myself to these new Meisters of ours." Reaching out a hand to touch the names on the grave markers, gently and softly brushing over the etchings made on the dark stone, the person stood up.

'Ruido Resonance, Marlene Vlady you both surprised me when I was still sleeping, suddenly Haro decides to wake me up with the news that you died. Since the time I met you two in person I decided to meet your daughter. I admit it was amusing to see the reactions of everyone at Krug Thep when you all realized that you were talking to one of the founders of Celestial Being. Feldt was adorable she reminds me so much of you Marlene. But when she asked me, "What happened to mommy and daddy why are they not back yet?" I couldn't help but lie, this battle that you both gave your lives to fight deprived this young girl of her parents, I will carry the burden of this guilt because it was I who had dragged you into this war. Looking at your daughter reminded me of Lacus, pink hair, and a strong will it was hard not to just break down and just cry then and there. Grave Vilento, my innovade, or should I call you by your name since you've always grown up without me, I left you and your brothers to grow up on your own within that laboratory until Ribons decided to awaken you two. You grew up fighting for Celestial Being, it was not my intention for you to live bound to the battles and war nevertheless that was what happened. In the end however, you chose how you wanted it to end I was glad throughout all your life you lived as an Innovade to Celestial Being, but you became human with your own will in the end your decision was yours and yours alone but the sacrifice for that choice was your own life, and I know that you did not regret this decision so I will respect your wish.'

'Ribons, has the life of constant battle driven you to insanity or was it an attempt to break away from Veda that caused you to act on your own will to what you have done?

"_Live your own life, it is yours alone, there is nobody telling you how you would want to live it, because tomorrow will be a brand new day where there will be many more decisions for you to make and many choices in which you choose from."_

That choice was always yours to choose but I cannot let this continue any longer. As your mother I can only forgive what you have done, after all I could never hate you for all the Innovades that were brought to life are my children in a sense.'

"I am sorry that I was not able to die alongside you in your battles, but the war is not yet finished, and once again I will take up my arms and fight alongside with the next generation you all and I have entrusted our will to." Turning around, the person walked down the slope of the hill as a green, mechanical bird landed softly on her shoulder, and her whispers disappeared into the wind, "So that peace will once again come to this world if only for a short period of time, my end will soon arrive and thus the need for my immortal existence will no longer be necessary…"

-AEU: Orbital Elevator –Military Maneuvering Ground—

At the military demonstration of a new mobile suit, a group of observers were watching the performance of AEU's first solar powered mobile suit, Enact along the benches located on the sidelines of the performance grounds. Everyone was amazed at the performance of said mobile suit, except two people.

Graham Aker's P.O.V

As Graham Aker, made his way towards his friend Billy Katagiri, watching the demonstration of Enact, he had to say the presentation was as boring as hell. Walking down the steps right beside Billy, we both were observing the presentation and conversing about some inane topic until the pilot of the Enact decided to intervene from anymore insults. "You there I can hear you!" "What did you just say, Huh? Come on!" "I guess its got good sound pickup." Chuckles, were given as a response "So it would seem."

Meanwhile in the atmosphere a mobile suit was descending in on the demonstration at rapid speeds.

-From Within the Cockpit-

"240082 Exia, Visually confirming target location. Dispersal of GN Particles will cease upon arrival at target area. Target Confirmed. I will begin first phase as planned."

At this time, two people in different places of the world were thinking of the same thing.

- Ptolemeaios-

Tieria, opening his eyes from within the direct link with Veda, mumbles "It's beginning."

-Unknown Location-

On an island far off the coast in the middle of the Pacific Ocean was a single person looking out over the horizon of the blue ocean at the Orbital Elevator of the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations was a single person. "And so it begins, once again antoher war will begin, this time it will be one that changes the world. What do you think Haro?" Kira asks. "It's a big one, hang ten!" was the small, pink Haro's reply. Smiling, Kira turned her head back to the Orbital Elevator, and held out her hand as a perch for Torii to land on.

-AEU: Orbital Elevator –Military Maneuvering Ground—

Suddenly as communication was cut off, a military officer came walking down the steps of the stand guiding the sponsors, and foreign delicates to evacuate.

Graham's P.O.V

All of a sudden a new mobile suit appeared in the maneuvering ground, a blue and white mobile suit that stood in front of the Enact as if challenging it to a duel. Billy snapped me out of my thoughts, "So it's not an ally. Whose unit is that?" People were rushing up the stairs attempting to evacuate, a few others stayed behind to watch, and I could not help but stand and wonder 'Whose mobile suit is that?' As Patrick Corlasawar begins ranting on and on about something I could not bother to listen to, and his never ending ego on never losing a mock battle, from the mobile suit's right arm a hatch opened up bringing out a spinning blade whose vibrations could be heard even from the bleachers causing many to drop and clutch their heads in pain from the powerful vibrations.

-Within Exia's Cockpit-

"**Exia, proceeding to eliminate the target."**

As the Enact began to run slowly towards the unknown unit, holding the blade in front with its left hand he thrust the blade forward. Suddenly with unknown speed, the gundam's eyes flashed as a blade began to unfold from its right arm, swinging the arm up with such speed, the Enact's hand flew up into the air before falling down. "What!" I gasped, surprised at the speed of the mobile suit the, along with the stunned crowd at the sudden strength the unknown unit had possessed, as the blade stopped spinning moments after the Enact's hand fell to the ground. Suddenly the Enact brought up it's pistol and shot at the mobile suit, while said mobile suit moved back and dodged the beam that was aimed for it, while turning it drew a beam saber and destroyed the Enact's camera knocking its back onto the ground. The crowd was so stunned, we could not move. Grabbing the binoculars from a man in front of him with an "Excuse me!", "What" exclaimed the surprised spectator I "borrowed" the binoculars from. "I said, Excuse me", while zooming in on the unknown unit's head he saw the word 'Gundam' upon the unit's forehead, I wondered aloud if that was the unit's name.

Suddenly from behind the Gundam, a green light glowed, "That light again," while my friend Billy murmered, "How can it move without propulsion?" Him and his scientific curiosity again, though I'm not better. Just from seeing it the moment it entered the maneuvering grounds I had the insatiable urge to battle against this mobile suit and its pilot. As the pilot climbs out of the now destroyed Enact questioning the whereabouts of the unit that defeated him as always Billy with his scientific curiosity commented, "The newest model Enact protects the pilot very well." Looking up at the unknown mobile suit "But that mobile suit, was this an attempt to keep AEU from attempting to further strengthen its military or should it be taken as a warning?"

'However there is no way the AEU will keep quiet after having that done to them.'

As alarms start blaring, many planes start taking off after the Gundam.

-Meanwhile in Space-

Ptolemaios's Control Room

Christina, "Exia has successfully completed Phase 1 within the estimated time. Once we enter the Second Phase we'll re-estimate." As the door to the control room opened a young woman, with wavy brown hair came in, "Don't be so strict. It's our first performance as Celestial Being. Let's make it a good show." While chugging down some sake from a bottle she was holding. Of course Chris's reaction was to scold her, along with Tsery who could not believe this; their strategist was chugging down alcohol, while Gundam Exia was fighting against the military force located at the America's Orbital Elevator. "It's fine, I'm just the strategist, I'll leave the rest up to you."

While people were complaining about their main strategist drinking on the job, another Gundam was about to make its appearance. Allelujah Haptism was taking a few deep breathes inside the cockpit of Gundam Kyrios in order to calm himself down just before the mission started. Launching out of the catapult deck of Ptolemaios and into space the Gundam immediately headed to The Human Reform League's Orbital Space Center, where foreign delegates from each HRL party, representative from different industries and military over came to celebrate its tenth anniversary.

A young Asian lady with an open back, red Chinese dress floating within the Space Center staring out into the open space, was offered a drink by a nearby waiter who couldn't help but blush at the beauty of the girl. After taking a drink, another man with long black hair tied back into a pony tail from the nape of his neck drifted next to the girl telling her Celestial Being's operation was about to being.

AEU Orbital Elevator

While Exia was easily dodging the beams from several fighter planes from behind, it cut down a fighter plane with ease amazing the other two pilots with its mobility and capabilities. As more fighter planes came from within the Orbital Elevator, Setsuna from within Exia's cockpit calmly piloted his Gundam forward in preparations for the next assault. "Lockon, Reinforcements approaching, reinforcements approaching." cried an orange Haro from within Gundam Dynames, alerting his partner Lockon Stratos, a laidback brunette who was just sitting back in his chair of the incoming enemies. Chuckling, Lockon's reply was "Let's go! This will be the first battle for Lockon Stratos and Gundam Dynames." As predicted, Exia was using it's blade to block some of the incoming beams from the fighter planes when all of a sudden a beam shot down some of the fighter planes. As Exia finished the last of the planes slicing into it's wing sending it spiraling down both Setsuna and Lockon's response was "Second Phase Complete."

Human Reform League Geosynchronous Orbital Station

Terrorist mobile suits were beginning an attack on the Space Station, emergency alerts were sounded sending the Third Defense Unit to deal with the incoming terrorists. Realizing that they've been detected the terrorist moved into the ring while dodging the incoming beams. Lauching several missiles towards the space station, the military thought it was going to be over just as several beams shot the missiles destroying them before they hit their target. From a distance one could see Gundam Kyrios in it's fighter form approaching the Space Station, deftly avoiding the shots at incredible speed while shooting down two terrorist mobile suits. As the third terrorist was closing in on the space station, a heavily armored white Gundam appeared, and all forms of communication was cut off within the Space Station.

-Within Virtue's Cockpit-

"Virtue, Eliminating the Target." Said Tieria, as he aimed his bazookas at the incoming mobile suit. Upon firing, the enemy mobile suit was incinerated in the beam, "Third Phase Complete." Was Tieria's emotionless reply to the scene.

-The Next Day-

All over the news the world was talking about the appearance of the mobile suit Gundams who had eliminated the terrorist attack on the Orbital Station. Two teens, a boy with brown hair, and a blonde girl were talking to a man asking about the mobile suits. Suddenly a news report shows up, as a man sitting on a chair in a room, wearing a black business suit, gloves, a spectacle, holding a cane appears on screen.

" I will now deliver a message to the many people of the world. We are Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization, which employ the mobile weapons, the Gundams. The purpose for which we, Celestial Being, exist is...to end all warfare on this planet. We do not seek to fight for personal gain. In order to eliminate the strife of war on people's hearts, we stand. As I am doing presently, we shall announce our intentions to all mankind. Domination, religion, energy, no matter what your justification may be...we will go to any battle and quell it. In this way we hope to reform the world. No matter if it is a country, organization or company. If they support war, they will come to know us all too well. We are Celestial Being. We exist for the purpose of ending war, as a private military. I will repeat...-"

All over the world people were listening to this announcement, with awe, curiosity, fear, and a sense of forboding, all but one. On an island, formerly known as Orb, Kira Yamato was sitting on the couch before the television, reminiscing about how many cuts it took for Aoelia to actually get the message correct.

---Owari---

Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations or The Union

One of the three major political factions in Gundam 00 which consists of North and South America, Australia, and Japan.

AEU or The Advance European Union

Second of the three major political factions, consisting of Greeland and much of Western Europe

Human Reformation League

Last of the major political factions centered around Russia, China, and India

**Author's Note: I get the feeling that this chapter was extremely boring and so for the next chapter we will see Kira making her appearance before Celesital Being, the storyline will be a bit different from now on but still based on the anime. I finally got to update my story due to the fact I've been busy because of school, thankfully spring break is coming up and so I'm hoping to see if I can update my story during that time. Every please vote for your favorite pairings, the poll is located in my profile. **


	5. Perhaps this time

**Rxroulette: Okay, just so you know I discourage SetsunaxKira, but I will put SetsunaxKira pairings if the voting ends up as the winner. It's not that I don't like him it's just that it's kind of hard to write about a character that is as emotionless as an ice block and even more expressionless than Tieria. Sorry, Setsuna fans but I mean what goes on in that guy's head, you've seen him imagining a bomb destroy the civilian area, how am I suppose to put him in a …etc. **

**Kira: Please excuse her ranting she's on sugar high right now, it was probably not for the best if she was drinking Mountain Dew at 11 in the night.**

**Rxroulette: Setsuna's like, "I am Gundam." Like seriously what kind of girl wants to date a Gundam obsessed guy, especially if you're supposedly the one that created your so called boyfriend's obsession, an-*SMACK***

**Lockon: Okay, now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed, Destiny or 00, no matter how much I wish to it would not happen. All work belongs to Bandai, and Sunrise or whatever group created the Gundam series cause all I know is that it doesn't belong to me.**

**Response to Comments from the Readers:**

**Well, yes since Kira was asleep all those years that would make her technically over 200 but her mental and physical age is 16, since in the prologue as mentioned her body stopped aging at 16 due to her being the 'Ultimate Coordinator', yes a little twist I mentioned to make sure that pairings would be possible in this story. Three Cheers for the forever young and beautiful people!**

**I planned to make Kira appear just that I couldn't find the right time but now I'm currently brainstorming that the Gundam Meisters will meet Kira when they don't have a mission in the anime. Kind of like how the anime has scenes where they show Setsuna sleeping because the next mission doesn't start yet, yes that would be the moment I plan on having Kira appear in the story.**

**Rxroulette: Sigh, disclaimers as usual I do NOT own Gundam Seed, Destiny or 00 otherwise if I did all the characters would throw pie at Setsuna to see if we'd get a reaction out of him, and there would never have been a scene where Tieria was dressed as a girl, seriously that was horrifying.**

**Innovade mind link**

Normal Speech

'Thinking**'**

_Flashback_

Chapter 4

All over the world people were watching Celestial Being's message as it constantly repeated throughout the day.

-Union Special Financial District Tokyo-

"Louise, do you really think there's a Celestial Being?" asked a boy to the girl next to him, who was currently watching Celestial Being's message on the screen located at the plaza. "Huh?"

"Do you really think there's anyone who acts when it's not in their own interests?" Saji wondered.

"They're probably just amazing volunteers." Was Louis' lighthearted response, Saji just sighed, to her answer about such a serious question as he turned to walk away, Louis following after him to catch up.

-On a Secluded Island in the Middle of the Sea-

"The news in every country is all about us." said Lockon as he walked along the banks of the river to Setsuna who was sitting on a rock. "A mysterious armed force announces the eradication of war to the entire world. Of course, most of them don't seem to believe us." Suddenly the voice of someone else in the vicinity speaks up to the two Gundam Meisters.

"Then let us makes them believe." The said Gundam Meisters turn their attention towards their unexpected visitor to see a man in traditional Chinese clothes, holding a girl in his arms that seemed dress to go on a safari exploration, with the exception of the heels that she wore on her feet. "Celestial Being's ideals will only be proven through action." continues the girl, and for the first time since the conversation started Setsuna decided to speak up, "Wang Liu Min." "Your man is very quick." greeted Lockon, as Wang Liu Min announced the start of their second mission.

-A far off distance from AEU's Orbital Elevator-

A military van was parked off onto the side of the road, two people inside were waiting for the military envoy to arrive with their latest assignment. Meanwhile said people were busy discussing the recent events that occurred earlier that day.

"Are you sure you don't need to return to the military? They're in panic right now." asked Billy as he was currently typing at the computer, trying to find out more about the particles of the Gundam that appeared earlier that day at the AEU Maneuvering Grounds.

"I want to learn the Gundam's abilities, that unit is too special. On top of its combat prowess, when it appeared radar, communicators and electrical devices were disrupted. That light was the cause. Katagiri, what was that?" question Graham, as his curiosity towards this new Gundam was quickly taking over all of his thoughts.

"At this time all I can say is that it's a special particle. That light is probably due to the breakdown of photons."

"A special particle." Mumbled Graham, as they both exited the vehicle to see the headlights of an approaching vehicle, which most likely meant that the envoy sent, had arrived.

"It's not just the particles, I think that unit holds more secrets." was Billy's reply, unfortunately Graham's attention was entirely devoted to the thought of facing said Gundam, "I like it, I'm saying it's more than a passing interest."

-Space: Ptolemaios-

Floating through the hallways two Gundam Meisters were currently headed towards the hanger of their mobile suits to prepare for the start of the second mission.

"A unit test during real combat, what a pain." said Allelujah as he was currently headed toward his Gundam. "We need to know everything about the Gundams for what's to come." Tieria responded, "That's true, but…" Allelujah started, but was cut off by the sudden arrival of Celestial Being's strategist, "Sorry for pushing you so hard."

"Miss Sumeragi." greeted Allelujah.

Tieria bluntly replied "It's no problem. We committed ourselves before we began."

"So strong." commented Sumeragi in the passing as she praised their efforts, "I do not believe we are weak." Tieria rudely reputed before he lifted himself up to the shaft to where his Gundam was waiting, "We're going." Allelujah said just before he left off after Tieria. With a sad tone in her voice Sumeragi quietly said to herself, "That's just your youth talking."

At the same moment while on Earth, the other two Gundam Meisters were also entering the cockpits of their Gundams.

"GN System Repose relieved. Priority to Setsuna F. Seiei."

Placing the orange Haro into its hold within the cockpit Lockon greets his Haro before the start of their next mission. "All right, let's go, partner."

---

From within space, Kyrios and Virtue were both preparing for their launch to Earth.

"I have control, Kyrios Allelujah Haptism, commencing intervention actions."

---

"Hatch open, Hatch open. Exia, Dynames, prepared for deployment, prepared for deployment." announced the orange Haro from within Dynames' cockpit, as both Exia and Dynames exited from their holding cells, and equipped their weapons.

---

"Roger. Virtue, Tieria Erde, launching."

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, executing second mission."

"Dynames, Lockon Stratos, deploying."

As all four Gundams were beginning their deployment towards their destination, the HRL Geosynchronous Satellite Orbital System was alerted of incoming objects headed into the Earth's atmosphere.

"Those are…"

"Gundams." said Sergei Smirnov, "Lieutenant Colonel." a nearby soldier greeted as he entered the control room. "So, those units can enter the atmosphere by themselves? Where are they headed?"

A nameless military officer answered, "On their current course, we estimate that they will arrive at…Southern India, Ceylon Island.

"That is our territory, Lieutenant Colonel!"

"Do they seriously intend to intervene with force?" gritted Smirnov, as he watched the Gundams descend into the Earth's atmosphere.

---

"They're here Setsuna, its Allelujah and Tieria!" informed Lockon, over the communication link to Exia. "Confirmed, once we rendezvous at the predetermined point, we will proceed to the first phase." All four Gundams moved forward heading towards Ceylon Island.

_On the screen Sumeragi explained the source of conflict for the second mission, "Currently, Ceylon Island has no government; the reason for this is the fighting between the Sinhalese majority and the Tamil minority. This has been occurring at intervals since the 20__th__ century. Celestial Being will intervene in this racial warfare with force."_

Upon approaching the island the Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being prepared for the first phase of their mission. "Take action according to Sumeragi Li Noreiga's war forecast. I'll be expecting a decent performance based on that." said Lockon,

"Decent, huh?"

"I'm going to be thorough."

"As you wish, hey are you listening, Setsuna? Respond!"

However Lockon's cries fell onto deft ears, as Setsuna was currently remembering fighting from the frontlines of the battle from the time when he was young as a child mercenary with Krugis. The towering Flags that destroyed his hometown were the same ones that he was going to be fighting soon, as he slowly stopped reminiscing Lockon's cries kept repeating in his ears.

"Setsuna! Respond, Setsuna!"

"Gundam."

"What," questioned Lockon as he was currently wondering if there was anything wrong with Setsuna.

"I am a Gundam." were the only words he said before he increased his thrusters quickening his arrival towards the island.

"What are you saying? H-H-Hey, Setsuna!" Lockon exclaimed.

"You can babysit the kid." Allelujah commented before he headed off to his destination.

"Huh?"

"Commencing operation maneuvers." said Tieria before he drifted off to complete his objective.

"H-Hey! You guys!" cried Lockon; of course his Haro just had to rub it in by telling him the obvious. "Unlucky, Unlucky."

"I know, I'm going to concentrate on the bombardment. I'm leaving the evasive maneuvers to you, Haro!"

-Orb-

Kira Yamato was currently hacking into the HRL Military Base at Ceylon Island; underneath her home in Orb was a computer. It was similar to the room where Tieria used to directly link to Veda, however instead of the many screens along the glowing red walls of the room, it was covered in countless monitors of various sizes. In the middle of the large, spherical dome, was a large, circular chair with armrests and on the seat of the chair was a helmet. Covering the front and side of the helmet was a glass visor, and at the back was a port in which many wires were connecting the helmet interface to the system's mainframe. Kira sitting on the chair in the middle of the room was linking her mind with the system.

She logged into the mainframe of all mobile suits and cameras located on Ceylon Island. Watching the Gundams battle through the cameras of the mobile suits and battleship, she observed their every move and noticed the weaknesses of each of the Gundams.

Exia was too focused on eliminating the enemy quickly, and charged in without reading the flow of the battle making his attacks too predictable, the only advantage it had was its speed allowing it to strike the enemy because the Flags were too slow, and bulky to defend.

Kyrios was hesitating too much in attacking the enemies, after bombing the HRL Deployment base he dropped his defenses for a moment, giving the enemies time to regroup and launch an attack.

Virtue had absolutely no intention of defending itself and stood on the shore of the island, true it was necessary to wait for the bazookas to charge and the heavy armor it uses defends it from any normal damage a mobile suit would've received. However the amount of armor it has greatly slows down its ability to dodge, and that was due to the Gundam's build, making the Gundam unsuitable for close range combat. However Tieria could've remained in the foliage for cover making it so that he was not sitting ducks to the Flags onboard the warship. The bazookas were also built so that foliage wouldn't be a capable of deterring the assault as it was designed to completely annihilate more than one enemy in its path.

Dynames was relying too much on the Haro's AI computer to maneuver and dodge the attacks, it would've been more efficient if the pilot did not always rely on the Haro's programming and let his guard down, because the Haro cannot always compute all incoming attacks making it dangerous for the pilot in close and ranged combat.

-JNN Head Office-

Two news reporters that were investigating about Celestial Being have finally made some progress with their research.

"How did it go? Did you find it?"

"Bingo, Miss Kinue."

"I thought so, Aeolia Schenburg!" said Kinue as her hypothesis to the organization known as Celestial Being finally had some evidence. "But he's been dead for over 200 years." argued her co-worker. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the shouting of someone, "Celestial Being appeared? Armed intervention in Former Sri Lanka's war? Attacked both sides?"

"They attacked both sides?" somebody asked.

"But if you do that, you'll just enrage both sides." Kinue said. 'Celestial Being, what are they thinking?"

- HRL Geosynchronous Satellite Orbital System-

Sergei Smirov was listening to the latest information he received about Celestial Being, upon hearing this he could not understand the thought process of fighting what he thought was a hopeless battle for peace, "Do they really believe that by intervening once, they'll end a war that's been going on for 300 years?"

-A Secluded Island in the Middle of the Sea-

Sitting on a chair, while drinking tea and looking at the sunset Wang Liu Min was currently observing the latest developments of Celestial Being. "Not just once. We'll intervene as many times as necessary."

---

"Until the war is over, until their hatred is aimed toward us." Said Alejandro Corner.

-Ptolemaios-

"That is Celestial Being. We are the pain that comes with change." said Sumeragi, as for once she was ignoring the alcohol she was holding to think about the future of Celestial Being.

---

Upon finishing their mission the Gundam Meisters were currently returning back to their base. Allelujah noticed that Setsuna was not with them questioned through the com link, "What happened to Exia? He wasn't shot down, was he?" As if he couldn't believe the conclusion that Allelujah came up with, Lockon immediately replied, "He went back ahead of us. It was his first war intervention. He has his concerns." Interrupting the conversation Tieria interjects with his thoughts, "I don't understand. Why is he a Gundam Meister?"

Setsuna's P.O.V

There was a beeping before a warning appeared on the screen of Exia's monitor in his cockpit. "A Union transport? In this airspace?" Setsuna questioned, he was truly not expecting any conflict upon his return back from his intervention. As he pushed a button on the side of his helmet, a visor came down to cover the front of his visage.

Suddenly the Union transport in front of him unleashed a single Flag, drawing out his sword while the Flag transformed into a mobile suit, Setsuna charged forward for the upcoming battle. Upon the clashing of the blades Graham Aker greeted his opponent, "Nice to meet you, Gundam!" with some effort pushing back upon the conflicting blades Setsuna questioned his opponent. "Who are you?"

"Graham Aker! The man whose heart was stolen by your existence! I didn't think I'd ever be able to meet you. Being a Virgo, I can't help but feel that this is our sentimental destiny. Or perhaps I was able to find you because you weren't putting out those light particles. Probably the latter!" Graham exclaimed as he increased the thrusters to its maximal efficiency, forcing Exia to retaliate by knocking the blade out of the Flag's hands.

Moving back a distance Graham was shocked by the Gundams capabilities, "He overpowered me? But you won't hit me with that great big weapon!" Dodging to the right, Exia charged past the Flag while Setsuna couldn't help but me surprised at the action. "He dodged?" upon turning he found the Flag approaching his Gundam, "I'm going to take a piece of you home as a gift!" as the flag grabbed onto Exia's left shoulder, Setsuna was pissed. "Don't touch me!" as he knocked the Flag back quite a distance, while charging and dodging the beams that were shot at it from the pistol the Flag had pulled out.

Throwing away his shield, Exia drew a beam saber from its side, and destroyed the Flag's rifle. "A beam saber?" gasped Graham; he retreated back to the carrier upset that he was not able to defeat the Gundam. Setsuna was unnerved by the sudden appearance of this new enemy, and the obsession he seemed to have with his Gundam.

End P.O.V

-Orb-

"Hmm," said Kira, she had not been expecting this, but then again the human heart was always the most unpredictable thing that existed. "It seems that we already have a devoted fan already." 'However this fan of ours seems to contain more secrets than he knows himself. Graham Aker, it would be a pleasure to fight you at least once in battle.'

Upon observing Exia's short conflict from the cameras of the Flag, Kira understood the reason to why Graham was able to fight this well, even if his Flag was completely outclassed, it was due to the mentality of Exia's pilot. Setsuna, though he might be a skilled Meister, was still a teen, he lacked the experience in real combat with a mobile suit, and his strategy was completely predictable and rash. Charging into an opponent before you without thinking could've ended badly in so many different ways.

Looking through the files of Level 7 in Veda, she found the data pertaining Setsuna F. Seiei.

'Soran Ibraham, former member of the Krugis Republic, it explains his brash fighting tactics. Being a rebel, and child mercenary he was taught to deal with and eliminate targets in the quickest ways possible. However the difference now is, he is no longer a mercenary fighting out in the open along with a team of backup soldiers, he is fighting in a mobile suit with entirely different concepts than what he was taught and was used to. I was hoping that the training he received at Celestial Being would break him out of the experiences he was so used to; however it seems that it did not have that effect on him. Ribons, what were you thinking when you first chose this child? Is there something that I cannot see just from his fighting alone?'

Turning her chair to face one of the countless monitors within the room, through the glass visor of the helmet she was wearing she could see the image of Setsuna on the monitor, 'Perhaps I should meet him face to face to find out just exactly why Ribons chose you, Soran Ibraham, Setsuna F. Seiei.'

-Union Carrier-

"You really are an unpredictable person." said Billy as he was typing away at his laptop, analyzing the data he received from Graham's brief encounter with the Gundam. "I lost my rifle. I'm going to have to write a report on this." sighed Graham; he couldn't stand those reports that he had to submit. "Don't worry. The data we gained on the Gundam would've been more than worth it, even if we'd lost the Flag. We may glean clues from the paint you acquired when you made contact." reassured Billy, he was impressed with the data he was able to acquire from the battle the Graham had with the Gundam.

"But still, that Celestial Being pilot certainly was young." said Graham, unknown to Billy he couldn't help but question due to his curiosity, "Did you talk to him?"

"Of course not," was Graham's immediate reply, "I felt his emotions through the movements of his mobile suit." smiling Billy couldn't help but feel glad that Graham was able to meet the pilot of the Gundam, for he hasn't seen that expression on Graham's face other than boredom for quite some time.

Setsuna's P.O.V

"Launched alone…Who was in that flag?" pondered Setsuna, as he thought back on the battle, he couldn't help but have the strange feeling of knowing what his opponent was thinking to a point as if he was talking to the unknown pilot face-to-face.

End P.O.V

-JNN Headquarters-

The entire headquarters was in a frenzy to put out their latest update on Celestial Being, as multiple voices and people were currently on their phones and typing up their stories for the latest news article hoping to beat rival news stations on the latest updates.

"A Gundam! Even if it's a small clip tell him to get one of a Gundam!"

"No statement from Celestial Being."

"Broadcast an emergency report within ten minutes. The next item will be live on location. There's going to be an official statement from the HRL Chairman within three hours! Keep a slot open!"

"The draft is ready!"

As a poor newsman was trying to get the attention of the chief from amongst the chaos in the office, his attempts were pitifully unsuccessful. "Um, Chief…um, Kinu-"

"Later." interjected the Chief before he could finish his statement.

Meanwhile in an office somewhere in JNN Headquarters, said Kinue-san was currently scrolling down the page of information she had uncovered on Aeolia Schenburg. "Aeolia Schenburg, a king amongst the late 21st century inventors, the advocate of basic principles behind solar electricity generation." taking a sip of her coffee she pondered through her thoughts, 'Never showing himself in public, he continues to exist in name only. I could understand it if this person had created Celestial Being with his skills and finance.'

-Orb-

While looking searching through the different news stations all over the world, Kira had come upon a surprising detail. One news reporter at JNN Headquarters had found out about the identity of Aeolia Schenburg.

'If this person investigates deeper into Aeolia, she'll soon figure out about my existence, worse case scenario she will find out that Aeolia is still alive.'

Turning towards the monitor containing that piece of information, enlarging it on command by thought, 'This person already suspects that Aeolia was the creator of Celestial Being, however if she looks into Aeolia's past they'll discover that the information they have does not add up considering the lack of information about his parents and children. I mean with how much information about Aeolia I hid from the world by hacking into the databases and changing the files, it would be no surprise if all of the data they currently have about Aeolia would be false, however if they look deep enough into the information I changed they'll find clues about Celestial Being. In fact they'll discover the huge influence and funding I had and provided for Aeolia's research was never made public, I mean who in the world could provide said researcher several trillions of dollars for several of his projects, and even on more than one account, yet not be known by the government, people will definitely start investigating.'

'If they find out about me, they'll truly discover a part of Celestial Being that not even the current Gundam Meisters themselves know about, along with the fact that both founders of Celestial Being are still alive which is supposedly physically impossible.'

"Haro, can you hear me?" asked Kira, as she heard the Haro reply, "What can Haro help you with?" Turning her attention towards the pink Haro sitting on the chair right by her side she said, "I need you to hack into the National Database of every country and library you can find and block all the information pertaining Aeolia's heritage from being accessed, can you do that?" As the pink Haro flapped its ears, it flashed its eyes saying "Little Aeolia got into trouble again?" as it opened its mouth and a hologram appeared in which the screen showed a picture of Aeolia and Kira sitting at a table in the shade of a tree, outside for a birthday.

In the picture Aeolia had a scowl on his face, and his face was smeared with frosting and cake. Most likely because his face landed on the birthday cake in front of him based on the shape of the indent of the cake before him. Sitting beside Aeolia, Kira was wearing a white summer dress and hat, with her knee-length hair tied into a loose braid that hung over her left shoulder. Kira was laughing at the site before her, as it seemed the hologram was one of Aoelia's embarrassing moments that Haro had once again recorded and no doubt caused.

Smiling Kira picked up the small Haro, as it closed its mouth turning off the hologram and said, "Yes, can you do it?" Flapping its ears, the Haro replied, "No problem, no problem." as its eyes started glowing, no doubt it was working on the task it had been recently assigned.

Turning her attention to the green mechanical bird on her armrest, she looked at the screen the bird seemed to be staring at, it was an image of Aeolia Schenburg with his infamous scowl, Kira couldn't help but think 'He must've been reminded of Haro when he was taking this picture, he has never forgotten about all the embarrassing photographs that Haro had taken of him during his life.' As her eyes slowly gave a sad, far off look, 'I had only hoped that he could forgive Haro, because in Ribons current state, he will definitely aim to kill Aeolia and take over Veda. Unfortunately I can't return to Veda or I will alert Ribons of its location. *Sigh* as always, I end up putting myself into the center of all the conflict no matter what era it is.'

Closing her eyes Kira returned to shifting through the various databases and networks her mind was currently connected to, as said news reporter was thinking about Aeolia Schenburg's relationship to Celestial Being.

Kinue's P.O.V

Looking at Aeolia's profile and picture she was currently wondering, "Why are they on the move now, 200 years later?" The latest development on Celestial Being was much more complicated than a single organization fighting for world peace by means of armed interventions.

End P.O.V

AEU Intelligence Office Chief's Office

"Aeolia Schenburg's bloodline ended with him." said the secretary.

A man standing in front of the window with his back turned from the said secretary replied, "Where did his fortune go?"

"There was nothing in the records from that time."

"He probably had a hand in that. The security in the 21st century may as well have been nonexistent." was the chairman's reply, as his suspicions were given root. "Celestial Being was well prepared."

"Chief, do you think they will continue their armed inventions?"

"If I were them, I would. Prepare the materials for our report to Parliament and our excuse." said the Chairman, as he took as seat at his desk.

-Orb-

Sitting on a bed, inside the greenhouse located somewhere in the vast expanse of her 'backyard', which was basically an entire meadow with a small lake. Kira was currently planning out her grand appearance to Celestial Being, of course she didn't forget to tell Haro to record the reactions of said organization's members once they found out that the identity, of the true founder of Celestial Being was actually not Aeolia Schenburg, and was still alive despite being over two centuries since it's founding.

Typing up her message to Summeragi Lee Noriega, she finished putting in the last words of her letter before hitting the send button. Stretching her arms, she laid back onto the bed enjoying the warm sunshine overhead as she waited for a response. Stretching out a hand in from of her eyes, blocking the sun from view, Kira couldn't help but wonder, "How long will the peace last, the quieter it is before a storm starts, the stronger the destruction of the storm will be." As Kira closed her eyes, her mind slipped into the confines of the realm of sleep, being in the comfort of the warm sunlight on such a night day as this, Kira was easily lulled into taking a cat nap in the warm sun.

-Space: Ptolemaios-

As Summeragi Lee Noriega was drinking away her day waiting for Tieria to return back to headquarters, she noticed a flashing message from an unknown sender on her screen. 'Strange, nobody should know this address unless the sender was from Celestial Being that would explain how they got Ptolemaios' current location. However that is not the case, this message does not have a code that each member was assigned from Veda. How could've anyone outside of Celestial Being be able to find Ptolemaios' communication wavelength? Who is this person?'

Pulling herself closer to the screen and into a chair she opened the message.

Greetings Summeragi Li Noreiga,

Or should I say Leesa Kujo?

Summeragi took a sharp intake of breath but she kept reading. Whoever this person was had information located in the databases of Veda that not even she, the observers or the Meisters had access to. 'Who is this person, how did they get this information? Could they have hacked into Veda, no that's impossible, but, just how does this person know?' As she turned her attention back towards the screen to read the rest of the message.

You might be wondering right now about my identity, and how I have been able to discover exactly how to contact you. Or better yet you are thinking how do I know about your true identity outside of Celestial Being? I am sure your mind is already running a mile a minute coming up with all this ridiculous notions about how I am one of those curious news reporters investigating about Celestial Being and miraculously managed to hack into Veda.

Calming down a bit, Summeragi took a gulp of her sake which she had totally forgotten until now. 'Now how did that happen?' she thought.

I am one of the two founders of Celestial Being. You are probably thinking that's impossible, Aeolia Schenburg was the only creator of Celestial Being; however that is where you are wrong. This message is programmed to only be opened once after being sent to you Celestial Being's tactical forecaster, and the third generation Gundam Meisters, before it will be deleted and erased from all records as if it had never existed, you must not have any written records or evidence indicating anything you have read in this message. You must also not tell any other crew members that are currently onboard Ptolemaios, so remember this information well.

My name is Kira Yamato born May 18, CE 55. I am what was known as the 'Ultimate Coordinator', and creator of all of Veda technological advancements along with Veda itself. Due to the current year, you are wondering if I am an automated message sent by the founder herself, then you are wrong. After two centuries of living I have yet to die, in fact both founders of Celestial Being are currently very much alive. In order to prove what I am saying I have sent over the blue prints of the current third generation Mobile Suit Gundams and the solar reactors.

This is my warning to Celestial Being. Do not depend on Veda, it is not to be trusted, nor are some of the other members of Celestial Being. There are traitors lying amongst your ranks, and soon the existence of Celestial Being will be the cause of war with the world. Soon you may be thrown into a battle where Celestial Being will be forced to fight against Earth. It would be best if you could identify the traitor amongst your ranks before it is too late. 

Due to the gravity of this situation, it would be better if we were to meet face-to-face. If Ptolemaios cannot leave space currently or you are unable to come please send a Gundam Meister in your stead. However since my existence is of utmost secrecy I regret to inform you that I cannot leave my current location. I have attached to this message along with the blueprints, a map and coordinates to my current location. If you could arrive at this location at promptly 2200 hours tomorrow then I will be able to discuss this matter more thoroughly and what my purpose is exactly after coming out into the open after two hundred years. If the Meisters are to come, they do not have to worry about exposing their identities because I have already known them from when they were elected as candidates to become Gundam Meisters for Celestial Being. I will be awaiting your reply.

-Kira Yamato

After reading the message she had just recently received, Summeragi slumped back into her chair. 'This person, Kira Yamato, one of the founders of Celestial Being, how is it possible that even after two hundred years this person is still alive? But this is not the time to think about such things,'

Opening the attachments, Summeragi could see that this was definitely the authentic blueprints for the Mobile Suit Gundams Exia, Dynames, Virtue and Kyrios. 'This person was definitely not lying when she said that she was the creator to Celestial Being. I mean knowing the name and the identities of the current members of Celestial Being which is stored as Level 7 information within Veda gives proof enough that she has complete access to Veda.'

Opening the second attachment to the message she saw a world map with a blinking spot in the middle of the Pacific Ocean labeled Orb. 'This must be where Yamato-san is currently located, her knowledge is quite impressive to put our or is it hers, to acknowledge the fact that Ptolemaios is current running low on GN Particles we have to send Tieria and Virtue back from Earth, however Setsuna, Lockon and Allelujah would be able to travel to Orb. Let's just hope Tieria doesn't blow a fuse over what's happening, his temper is already bad enough as it is.' Gulping down the last vestiges of her sake, Summeragi started typing, hoping to send the message to the Gundam Meisters before Tieria left from the Orbital Elevator.

HRL Orbital Elevator

From the speakers overhead a women was announcing the departure of one of the Orbital Elevator's linear motorcar's departure so that the passengers would be able to arrive at the appropriate gate before they missed their flight.

Standing at a table were three of afore mentioned Gundam Meisters waiting on their last arrival before Tieria returned to Ptolemaios. At the sounds of the opening of the doors from the lobby, the last member of the Gundam Meisters walked into the main lobby of the Orbital Elevator.

Looking up from his drink Lockon greeted Setsuna after his late arrival. "Hey, you're late, you disobedient child."

"I thought you died." Tieria said sarcastically, with absolutely no emotion on his face.

"Did something happen?" questioned Allelujah, upon Setsuna's arrival at the table.

"I submitted a report to Veda." Said Setsuna bluntly answering the unsaid question about why he was late.

"I'm going to have a look at it later." Commented Tieria, being the usual perfectionist he was.

"Sure."

As an awkward silence passed over the members of the table, Lockon being the ever cheerful and kind person he was broke the tense atmosphere between Tieria and Setsuna. With a forced smile on his face Lockon commented in the passing, "It's a good thing we're all safe. Tieria, we'll leave space up to you. We're going to start the next mission"

Holding up a green passport Tieria blandly replied, "I will follow orders, though I have my doubts." as he turned to look at Setsuna, expressing his unsaid opinion of their youngest member.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said the waiter, as he placed a glass onto the table in front of Setsuna. "Please, take your time and enjoy it."

As the waiter walked off, Setsuna questioned the glass of milk that was placed before him. "Milk?" Looking up he saw Lockon pointing out the fact that he was the one who ordered it for him. "It's on me."

After Tieria had left, Allelujah was thinking about the possibilities of the mission failing, as he started speaking in a softer tone, "But can it really be done? Taking our units up there on the orbital elevator?"

"Nothing to worry about." reassured Lockon, "They're mingled in with the colony development materials, as planned. If the weight is about the same and it gets through boarding, there may as well be no checks after that, especially here."

"It's certainly a blind spot. I suppose if we were to have a weakness, it would be that, without Gundams, the time Ptolemaios can be active is severely limited. The only four solar reactors-" Allelujah was stopped from continuing what he was about to say as a hand landed on his shoulder. "Don't talk about our secrets." reminded Setsuna, "My mistake." Allelujah said, as he remembered just where they were and had to be careful.

As Lockon turned away from the two Gundam Meisters he mentioned to the two about Tieria's departure. "Tieria's train is leaving."

As the overhead speakers announced throughout the lobby the scheduled departure of one of its linear motorcars were departing for Space. 'A linear motor car that leads to space.' thought Setsuna, as he was currently observing the monitor that showed the departing transport shuttle leaving the Orbital Station. Suddenly the three Gundam Meisters were alerted about an incoming message from Summeragi-san as the beeping of their PDA's grabbed the attention of the Meisters.

"What's happening now, it's not time for the next mission yet so why did Summeragi-san contact us?" questioned Lockon as he was currently taking out his PDA to read the incoming message. Upon opening the message what he read was a huge shock, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What's wrong?" questioned Allelujah, judging by the look on Lockon's face, he could tell that the message was not good news.

"Open your messages; if it is the same as mine then I'm sure this is no mistake. This is serious, the information located within Veda is not easily accessed, and if like Summeragi-san said, all three of us are going to have to prepare for this side mission." replied Lockon, the gravity of this situation was emphasized even more so by Lockon's serious expression. Opening their PDA's Setsuna and Allelujah read their messages, as Allelujah's single visible eye was widened in shock. Setsuna, well…Setsuna was Setsuna with the ever unchangeable stoic expression on his face as he read the message.

"What the heck does this mean? This Kira Yamato was she really telling the truth? What can we do? If there really is a traitor amongst our ranks how are we suppose to rid ourselves of this problem, even if we do find the traitor, we don't know how deep that person has entrenched their roots into the organization." asked Allelujah, because it was not everyday that you discover a faction of traitors hiding within the organization you currently devote you life to.

"We will have to meet with this person." said Setsuna bluntly. As Lockon and Allelujah turned their attention towards their youngest member, Setsuna continued his thoughts. "We will have to meet with Kira Yamato, Celestial Being fights to bring peace to this world. No matter who disrupts the peace in this world we have to eliminate the source of conflict. If Kira Yamato came out of her hiding after two centuries, it only concludes the facts that Celestial Being's current situation is that dire, enough to bring the secret found of Celestial Being out from hiding. The second fact is that since she has come out of hiding and has informed us of this, we can only hope that she has a solution to our current predicament. If there really is a traitor amongst the ranks of Celestial Being, we have no idea what their goals may be, but if Kira Yamato contributed to the creation of Celestial Being I'm sure her goals will align with ours and she will aid us in stopping this predicament."

As the two Gundam Meisters processed this information, they couldn't help but feel a bit relieved over the fact that there may be nothing that they can do currently, but that would not stop them from doing what they could to bring an end to the oncoming conflict. In order to bring an end to the tense topic Lockon decided that there would be no better way to end a conversation other than a joke. "So if this Kira Yamato is still alive, then I figure she must be looking ancient considering she's probably one of the oldest people alive ever in the history of mankind." Chuckling, Allelujah couldn't help but agree with Lockon's thinking, as Setsuna was reading the postscript that he hadn't noticed earlier when he was too focused on the main context of the message.

-Inside a Compartment on the Linear Motorcar-

Tieria was currently mulling over his thoughts on what he had just read, 'This is completely illogical, there is no way that anyone could impact the plans of Veda this profoundly.' However his attention was focused more on the name Kira Yamato, he could not help but feel a sense of familiarity as if he had known this person. 'That is possible considering the fact that I am an "innovator" (1) and Kira Yamato would most likely have been my creator but there's still something mor-" as his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden migraine and a flashback.

_He opened his eyes and saw that he was inside a solution within a glass containment cell. In front of him he could see someone standing there with a palm pressed against the glass, hesitantly he reached out and placed his hand against hers on the glass. He could hear the person in front of him saying something, "Live your own life, it is yours alone, there is nobody telling you how you would want to live it, because tomorrow will be a brand new day where there will be many more decisions for you to make and many choices in which you choose from." After they said this, he saw the person leaving. 'Wait, don't go! Who are you, wait!'_

Suddenly he returned to normal, 'What was that?' Tieria thought, 'A memory?' Deciding to ignore it for the moment he awaited the moment that he would finally be able to return to space.

-HRL Orbital Station-

After the Meisters had left they did not notice the presence of a group of Human Reform League soldiers standing in front of the arrival terminal, waiting to greet the return of their Lieutenant Colonel, Sergei Smirov.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Lieutenant Colonel." saluted a soldier, "How was space?"

"There is something comforting about gravity"

"You are correct." replied the soldier, "The commander is waiting. This way please." as he walked forward to take the Lieutenant Colonel's briefcase, however he was stopped when the colonel held up his held. "I want to stop by Ceylon first."

"But, sir…"

"I only believe things I see for myself. The commander will agree."

"Yes sir! I will accompany you!" saluted the soldier

-Union MSWAD Headquarters-

"The AEU's display of the new unit was a disaster."

"I couldn't imagine that such a unit existed." replied Graham to the head.

"I believe that it's worth studying." said Billy, as he was clearly interested in the capabilities of the new mobile suits that had appeared at the demonstration of the Enact.

"That's what the top thinks as well." said the head, as he pulled out two folders with new assignments for both Billy and Graham assigning them to the Anti-Gundam Investigation Squad. While Billy and Graham were currently looking through their new assignments, the chief continued his explanation.

"A new squad, command will give it an official name later on."

Billy had noticed an important name on the list of superiors located in his folder, "Professor Leif Eifman? The Chief of Technology will be overseeing this?"

"That's how grave the top thinks this situation is. Deal with this immediately." concluded the head.

Saluting the two officers accepted their positions, "First Lieutenant, Graham Aker and Technological Advisor, Billy Katagiri acknowledge the transfer to the Anti-Gundam Investigation Squad!"

-In a Random Classroom-

The professor was teaching a lecture about the Ulster region of Ireland and the terrorist activity that lasted four centuries.

After class two students could be seen in the mess hall complaining about the report that they were assigned to write that evening.

"The study abroad ends in two years." says Louis sadly; looking into the cup of coffee she was currently holding.

"What's this all of a sudden?" asked Saji as he was now sitting upright in his chair after hearing the statement.

"Do you think about the future, Saji?"

"Sort of."

"Am I in it?"

"Sort of."

After hearing this Louis stood up and walked away from the table. "What? Hey, Louis!" exclaimed Saji as he called after her. "Girls."

"This is where you're suppose to chase me." said Louis as she turned back, and resumed walking away. Standing up, he started running after Louis, "Okay!"

-Inside a Restaurant-

Sitting in front of the window, Wang Liu Min could be seen sipping a soft drink, while wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress and a ornate necklace with a piece of emerald hanging down. "Soft drink?" asked Alejandro Corner, as he approached the girl he took the seat in front of her continuing his conversation, "I recommend this place's original cocktail."

"I'm still underage." was her reply.

"Oh, do excuse me." as Alejandro did a mock boy while sitting in his chair. As a waiter came to take his order, he asked for the usual.

Upon the departure of the waiter Wang Liu Min began their real conversation. "The third mission is about to begin. If you'd like to watch, I recommend preparing three monitors."

Sitting back in his chair with a tone of amusement in his voice, "I can't wait, I'll be watching."

From a distance Hong Long was watching from his seat at the bar, until a voice interrupting his thoughts surprising him as he did not notice his presence sooner.

"You a peeping tom?" asked the green hair boy sitting beside him.

-Orb-

Waking up from her sleep to find that the sun had already set, and the stars had come out dotting the night sky with millions of lights. Stretching as she sat up, she turned towards her computer to find that she had received a reply from the tactical forecaster of Celestial Being.

Kira Yamato,

Three Gundam Meisters will be sent to your rendezvous point tomorrow after their their mission. Setsuna F. Seiei, Lockon Stratos and Allelujah Haptism will arrive at Orb tomorrow, in reguards to the level of security on your island will no doubt be able to conceal the Gundams and the information you will be discussing. The only concern I have is that you will be able to provide our Meisters with a place of lodging and some food. I hope that in the future we will truly be able to meet face-to-face.

-Summeragi Lee Noreiga

'Hmm, is that the case. Well, since I'm going to have more stomachs to feed and more freeloaders at my home I guess I should start cleaning and cooking.

"We have freeloaders, we have freeloaders." Kira turned and smiled at the Haro who was currently flapping its wings while sitting on the bed beside her, while Torri chirped to announce it's presence, as it flew over from a nearby tree branch to perch on her shoulder. Getting up to walk out of the green house, she headed inside her home to being the long list of chores she would have to do before her visitors arrived.

-Ceylon Island, HRL Deployment Base-

"This way Lieutenant Colonel." directed a soldier as he stopped in front of a warehouse.

"So this is it?" Sergei asked as he was currently looking at the equipment they had recovered from Celestial Being's previous intervention. As a scientist was called over he began explaining the findings they had made upon the object.

"This is a bombardment option for a mobile suit. It is made from E-Carbon, a new material. However we cannot find new technology built into its structure."

"What about the missiles inside?" questioned Sergei, as he may gain a better understanding about the capabilities of the Gundams if he learned more about their equipment.

"Yes, having weighed the residue, the missiles were 300kg guided types. There is no nation or maker who produces this type."

"So they are developing these independently." concluded Sergei

-Union Headquarters-

"From the impact that the unit endured, the Gundam's output is about six-fold greater than the Flag's. I wonder what kind of motor it uses." said Billy as he was currently analyzing Graham's Flag from it's damage it received in the battle with a Gundam.

"It's output is pretty high, but so was its mobility." commented Graham

"I confirmed it from the combat data. What makes that mobility possible is…"

-HRL Deployment Base-

"Light?" questioned Sergei

"Yes, there was some kind of illuminated particle emitted from the Gundam Unit." ansered the soldier.

"I can agree with that. That must be why they weren't caught on radar or sensors." said Sergei.

"That special particle is used on other unit controls besides stealth" concluded Graham. As a voice from the ground below the platform interrupting the conversation he turned to see Professor Leif Eifman walking closer. "It must also be used in its weaponry."

"Professor Leif Eifman!" exclaimed Billy, glad to see his former professor here after such a long time.

"What a fearsome man. He has technology several decades in advance of ours."

---

"Aoelia Schenburg." said Sergei

"The historical figure who appeared in Celestial Being's declaration." explained the soldier.

"I know the name, the advocate of the solar electricity generation system."

"Intelligence is researching the Gundam from that angel."

"They won't find anything. It's the same as these parts. They're just disposing of what they don't mind showing us."

---

"If possible, I'd like to capture a Gundam Unit." said Eifman as Billy agreed to this decision.

"To that end, I'd like to have this unit tuned up." said Graham.

"And the stress to the pilot?" questioned Eifan about Graham's decision, as a mobile suit is only as good as the pilot that controls it.

"You can disregard that, but I would like it ready in one week."

"You certainly wish for the impossible." commented Eifman about Graham's decision.

"Unless we are a little aggressive, we won't be able to seduce the Gundam.

"He's completely in love." commented Billy. As the conversation was interrupted by the beeping of Graham's PDA, "What the Gundams have appeared?"

---

"Location?" questioned Sergei

"Yes sir, it's in two locations."

"Two?"

"Simultaneous activity?"

-South Africa Region, Mineral Resource Mining Location-

As Lockon was currently shooting down the mobile suits, disabling them easily as if this was a game, he was directing his thoughts away from the message he had received earlier that day. "I hate this, I hate this. This is just like bullying. Hurry up and disarm, or I'm going to snipe you." as Lockon's patience was currently thinning down to it's last strand.

Soon the enemy suits all disarmed and fled the area, "He ran! He ran!"

"Good boy." commented Lockon, "Good, good."

-South America Region, Above Tarabia-

"Thirty minutes have passed since I began circling maneuvers. Warning complete, Kyrios commencing operation maneuvers." As Allelujah unleashed the bombs he was carrying onto the narcotic fields. "Objective 97% complete, mission complete. If it's like this, I'll do it anytime." commented Allelujah as he fled from the crime scene.

-Ceylon Island-

While Exia was eliminating the enemy forces located on Ceylon Island, Sergei Smirov was preparing to head out in a Teiren.

"Exia will continue intervention into this warfare. Taking out objectives." As Exia charged forward, dodging and blocking several bullets that were headed his way, he eliminated the last two Teiren. "First phase complete."

As he said this a Teiren opened fire upon him, forcing him to dodge out of the way as it swooped down upon him. "Reinforcements?"

"So that's a Gundam." as Sergei landed, he dropped his firearms taking out his blade in hopes of testing the capabilities of the Gundam and its pilot.

"Throwing away firearms? Does he intend to test me?"

"Show me your resolve to eradicate war." as he charged forward thrusting towards the Gundam. As Exia dodged under the blade he sliced off the Tieren's arm. Turning around the Tieren grabbed onto the head of the Gundam lifting it off the ground, blocking the cameras forcing Setsuna to fight in the dark. As Setsuna tried to slice off the Teiren's arm without hope he was resorted to drawing out a beam saber and cutting off the Teiren's arm from the elbow.

Charging forward in hopes of ending the battle Setsuna sliced off the Tieren's right arm and leg causing it to fall, back on the ground. As Exia pulled the arm off of it's head, Setsuna said, "Don't touch me."

-Somewhere in Space-

"Arriving at rendezvous point." said Tieria, as he piloted Virtue back to Ptolemaios.

"Visual confirmation of Virtue. Prepare for docking, Relative Guiding System activated. Container open."

"Coupling system all green. Virtue will commence docking."

"Docking complete. Virtue's GN Drive commencing coupling with Ptolemaios. Preparation for energy transfer from Virtue to Ptolemaios complete. Commencing transfer."

"Good work." said Summeragi over Virtue's communication link.

"What was that message about that you send me back at the Orbital Tower?" demanded Tieria.

"I do not know myself, however Setsuna and the others are suppose to meet Kira soon. We'll learn more about the situation for their mission report." said Summeragi.

---

-Over the Pacific Ocean-

As the three Gundam Meisters were headed over to Orb after their intervention, they could seriously say they needed a warm, fluffy bed, a hot shower, and a warm meal after their long day. Upon nearing the coordinates given to them in the message they saw a large island in the middle of the sea, suddenly a beeping alerted the pilots inside the cockpits of their Gundams displaying a container unit in which they could store their Gundams during their stay on the island.

After docking their units in a large clearing the Gundam Meisters exited their mobile suits in hopes of meeting the infamous Kira Yamato they were suppose to be meeting.

"Hey, since she already knows our identity it's not like we have to wear our helmets to hide our faces or anything like that, right?" questioned Lockon, because the moment he got out onto the island the humidity was really getting to him inside the helmet. As the Meisters removed their helmets they waited for the person known as Kira Yamato to arrive. Suddenly from the bushes behind them they heard a rustling noise. Alerted of a presence Lockon, Allelujah and Setsuna all took shelter, wary of an incoming attack from any visitors that might appear.

Moments later a soft rustling sound came from the bushes, as something was rolling on the ground going to the middle of the clearing. "Itai, Itai (2)." said a mechanical voice, Lockon peeping out from behind the rock he was hiding behind, he noticed a small pink Haro stuck in the middle of the clearing with several leaves stuck on it's surface. The Meisters came out from their hiding places to inspect the Haro, nobody on Earth outside of Celestial Being possessed a Haro, so how did it get here?

As Lockon, Allelujah and Setsuna approached the Haro, they noticed it was smaller than the other Haros back on Ptolemaios. As Lockon picked up the Haro, dusting it off of dirt and leaves he heard it say, "Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu. (3)" flapping its wings as it turned its attention to the Haro tucked beneath Lockon's arm it exclaimed, "Otooto! (4)" Flashing its eyes, Lockon's Haro seemed to reply the smaller version of itself with just as much fervor, "Nii-san, nii-san! (5)"

"Whose Haro is this, and where does it come from? From what we can tell based on its appearance is that it does not belong to anyone we know of from Celestial Being." asked Allelujah as he came walking over to where Lockon was standing.

"I don't know, besides why are you asking me anyways? I'm just as clueless as you. However another thing we want to know is what it is doing here in the first place." commented Lockon as he saw that Setsuna was no where to be found. "Hey, Setsuna where'd you go? Hey!" looking around the surrounding area both Meisters hoped to find out where their youngest member had mysteriously disappeared to, due to this distraction neither of the pilots noticed the pink Haros eyes glowing as it was currently computing something within its system. 'Was he captured by an enemy? Damn, we were careless we let our guard down for a moment and this is where it leads us.' Suddenly they saw said Meister coming down from Exia's cockpit, as Setsuna descended on a rope from his Gundam, having changed out of his piloting uniform Lockon yelled at him for causing him to worry. "You scared us you brat! Don't you know that we know currently nothing about this territory, we thought you were kidnapped or something!" However Setsuna kept a stoic expression on his face as if he was saying, I don't care at all.

"Setsuna, you could've at least told us that you were inside you cockpit, it isn't a safe idea for us not to know your location in this unknown territory it's dangerous." said Lockon. Even though they were told that they would meet the unknown founder of Celestial Being, they had no idea just what kind of place they were currently in, being in a potentially dangerous, and unknown territory was a risk that the Meisters were currently taking, and being as laidback as Setsuna was, now that was a serious problem there. You never know if you could be attacked at any moment, should anyone of them die then the after effects of that could result in various complications concerning Veda's plans.

"Since there is currently nothing we can do but wait for the arrival of our host, we might as well change out of our pilot suits since we won't need them now." said Allelujah, as he couldn't help but feel the humidity of the island start to take its toll on him, Lockon couldn't help but agree. Within moments Lockon and Allelujah returned having changed into the clothes that they wore back at the Orbital Elevator their patience was slowly running thin waiting for this Kira Yamato person.

As Allelujah was about to speak concerning the tardiness of their contact he was interrupted when the small pink Haro, Lockon was currently holding. "Setsuna F. Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism identity confirmed accessing files, open Orb Map. Guiding System Activated. AI Transportation System Activated." Suddenly from behind the foliage, a large black military jeep suddenly came forward and approached the Meisters. The Meisters dodged out of the way of said vehicle in order to avoid being run over and becoming pancakes, right before said vehicle swerved into a stop standing there in the middle of the clearing as if it did not just almost run over the Gundam Meisters.

"What the heck was that?" Lockon exclaimed, seriously you would think that the person they were trying to meet was actually trying to assassinate them considering the dangers they have experience ever since they were traveling towards the island. As the Meisters turned toward the small pink Haro who just sat there in Lockon's hand like it had done nothing wrong it said, "AI System shut down, holographic projector activated, displaying map of Orb." As it popped open its "mouth" a hologram was displaying the outline of the map, and on it was a highlighted red trail, at the end where a red "x" was marked.

"So we're supposed to follow the map I guess? But how do we know this is not a trap?" asked Allelujah, because judging from what he just went through he wasn't sure if he could trust this, Kira Yamato person with his life if he was risking the dangers of dying even before he met her in person. "We have no choice, we must continue on with this mission. The only thing we can do now is go towards the destination located on the map, and judging from the obvious, she has already provided us a form of transportation." Though Setsuna was saying this with a seemingly stoic expression on his face, the small edge in his voiced betrayed how he was truly feeling.

"We should go, we should go." said the orange Haro, apparently even though it was a machine with no emotions, Lockon could probably imagine that if it was alive it would be doing so while jumping up and down with excitement. "So who's driving?" of course Lockon was the one who asked.

The Meisters having finally reached the end of the forest path they were driving along, after a half hour's drive they could see before them was a house. The house had pristine white walls, most of the walls consisted of windows and balconies.

Standing before the house was a large sakura tree, handing from one of the branches was a homemade swing. Upon arrival they saw that there was a person sitting on the swing who appeared to be a young teenage girl, with ankle length brown hair (6), wearing a white shirt going down to a little below her waist with no sleeves, which had several slight blue buckles going from her left shoulder to the right of her chest. On her neck she wore a black choker with a purple pendant hanging from it, and on her wrists were two black armbands. While hanging loosely from her waist slanting down a bit, was a black belt that wasn't for much use except for fashion was worn over a pair of form hugging gym pants that flared out around her ankles. On her feet she wore a pair of white flats; however the most intriguing feature about this girl was her amethyst, purple eyes.

When the Meisters looked into her eyes they saw kindness within those orbs of purple light. The light though it seemed kind and gentle also held a great deal of sadness. Like the saying, The eyes are the windows to one's soul. When the Meisters looked into those eyes they saw that sadness was etched deep into this girl's being, sadness that had a distant and far off look in her eyes.

"I see that you have finally arrived I welcome you to my humble abode. Thank you for taking care of the Haro that you've brought along with you." the girl said as she greeted the Meisters, she smiled gently.

"You, who are yo-" Allelujah was about to question, but was cut off by a voice. "Tadiama, Tadiama. (7) Hajimemashite, Okaa-sama. (8)" Bouncing down, escaping from Lockon's grip both Haros flapping their ears, and a green mechanical bird that was perched atop one of the tree branches of the sakura tree swooped down and landed on the girl's shoulder. With a chirp of "Torii," the mechanical bird perched itself onto the girl's shoulder, and the Haro hopped into the girl's hands as she caught it. "Thank you, Haro for bringing them here, and yes Okaeri nasai (9)" she replied, as the Haros responded by flapping its wings.

Turning her attention back to the Gundam Meisters who were now wondering just who they were talking to, she said, "Should we go, I'm sure you would like to rest after the intervention you did earlier today, and if you were wondering about my identity I will answer to that question. I am Kira Yamato, one of the original founders of Celestial Being. Summeragi Lee Noeriga has already told me about you three Setsuna F. Seiei, Lockon Stratos and Allelujah Haptism." as she turned and started walking down the path that led to the house that stood before them.

The Meisters were shocked this person was Kira Yamato the founder of their organization and was actually a two hundred something year old woman. Now looks can be deceiving because, the Meisters were expecting to see an extremely wrinkled and ancient grandmother of some sort lying on a bed talking to them by means of a Haro or computer or something. However three words pretty much summed up the thoughts of the three Meisters. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Opening the door for her guests to enter, said Meisters were currently still trying to get the fact that this "girl" standing before them was actually older than the three people combined, and that was saying something considering how young she looked. Looking around their surroundings, they saw a large open room with a balcony over looking the sea in one corner of the living room. They noticed there were several pillows, teddy bears around the coffee table which already had four cups of cooling tea set upon its surface and two couches placed around it. Against the wall was a large screen television, and beside it were a pair of speakers. All over the walls were picture frames of various people, some contained pictures of the girl with other people, some actually contained picture with Aeolia in them, as countless photographs decorated the walls of the home, they were interrupted from further inspections as they heard their host told them that if they wished, they could rest upstairs as there were individual bathrooms for each of them, located on the right hand side of the second floor.

"However," Kira said, "Don't open the two doors located on the left side of the house, or the room located on the third floor. However you are each free to choose a room of your own, there are three guests rooms that are available, though they're smaller than the other rooms in this house, but that is because I rarely have guest coming."

The most surprising thing for the Meisters were when they came downstairs they had found that food was all set up in the dining room.

"Wow, you sure did make a lot of food." Lockon commented, as he saw the multiple plates of dishes that were laid out onto the table.

"Yes, well I was not sure of what kind of dishes you would've enjoyed so I made a variety of foods from different cultures in hopes that they would suit your tastes?" She asked as she walked through the doorway from the kitchen carrying a plate of food in her hands.

"Yes, they do thank you for your hospitality, but there is a question we have all been meaning to ask. What is it that you plan to do about the traitors in Celestial Being?" asked Allelujah. Lockon and Setsuna were now paying close attention to the conversation, thinking back on the message that they had recently received.

Smiling, Kira came to sit down at the table, "Shall we talk about this after dinner, it has been years since I've actually sat down at a table and had a meal with someone else." The Meisters were wary of this person; there was an aura that surrounded her one of a war veteran, yet one of vulnerability and innocence that seemed to hide the secrets she was keeping. Setsuna upon observing his surroundings had noticed that even in the dining room there were many pictures of different places and people, 'I thought she had said she was in hiding and the rest of the world had long forgotten about her existence, yet why is it that she seems to have so many contacts with the outside world, are these people in the portraits part of Celestial Being?'

Kira had noticed Setsuna's intense staring towards the picture she had hung on the wall and decided to satisfy his curiosity seeing as he did not seem like he would question her about it. "Those people are not part of Celestial Being," upon hearing Kira speak the Meisters directed all of their focus towards Kira as she continued her statement, "Those people were people I have known from before the creation of Celestial Being. In fact as you've probably realized from what I've just said those people are long dead, and my age if you haven't realized this already is well over two hundred, in fact I've lost count after the fifth time I put myself into a hibernating coma."

At this comment even Lockon had spit out whatever he was drinking over Allelujah, who was sitting right across from him at the table, even Setsuna had a shocked expression, with his jaw dropped slightly.

However you know Haro, that unholy pink hell spawn that Aeolia apparently hated because of all the embarrassing photos it took of him. You can probably guess what it did; a new picture was added that day to the Haro's incredibly large database of blackmail material. Meanwhile later that day, sitting on a pillow hugging a teddy bear with Torii perched onto top of the ear of a giant teddy bear Aoelia had given her when he was younger, she was looking at the picture that Haro had taken earlier at the dinner table. She stared at the picture, it was an image of comedy, Lockon was spitting out the water he was drinking, and Allelujah was unfortunately the unlucky victim and his hair was soaked. Setsuna had actually shown an expression of shock on his face!

Thus Kira decided to send this picture along with a message to Summeragi-san, she was sure she'd be laughing at this and tease them once they returned from their trip from earth.

-Ptolemaios-

Summeragi was currently drinking within her room, thinking about how Setsuna and the other Meisters were doing. However her thoughts were interrupted by the message she was currently receiving. 'It's from Kira,' she thought, as she clicked on the message to open it; however the image she had seen made her choke on her alcohol.

Your Meisters are just fine, they seem like very interesting children. Seeing as you might miss your comrades, I have included a picture for you, say "hi" to Tieria for me will you. Another thing, I intend to come with them when they return to space to Ptolemaios, you do not have to worry about leaving the Earth's atmosphere unnoticed I have my own solution for that. Until then, when we will be able to meet for the first time.

-Kira Yamato

When Summeragi had shown this to Tieria, it was no surprise that he had scowled over the actions that he claimed was "unbefitting of a Gundam Meister," she wandered off to get more alcohol, apparently she just couldn't get enough of the stuff to drown out the memories of her past.

Tieria's P.O.V

'That person in the picture, she seemed so familiar if only I could remember.' Suddenly he was assaulted by a sudden migraine once again as a flashback appeared.

"_Ribons stop tapping the glass he is not an animal, he is your younger brother granted that he has not awaken yet but still, that does not mean he doesn't notice what you are doing." Within his blurry vision he could make out a blob of green in front of him as he could not hear the person's voice it was too muffled to make anything out that he could understand. Suddenly the blob of green left his vision, as he heard someone say to him, "Tieria, don't blame your brother after all he's only three sometimes the curiosity of the child knows no bounds. Don't make that face at me young man, otherwise you'll end up with a permanent scowl when you grow up, and get people to hate you because of a moody temperament." As he closed his eyes, he could no longer hear the person's voice however he remembered a single thought going through his head at that time, 'Mother…'_

Leaning against the wall to regain his balance, Tieria took a few deep breathes, 'What was that?' he thought, as he was sure it was a memory of some sort, his or someone else's he did not know considering he was an 'innovator' and it was not possible that he had parents that gave birth to him. However as he thought more about the topic the more confused he got so he linked directly to Veda to see if he could find out more about the flashbacks he's been having.

End P.O.V

'These hands have been stained with so much blood, that I can no longer remember when it was that I no longer had to fight, or a time of peace, in fact I don't remember the times I felt truly happy, not even when looking at the pictures of my past there is only the pain that remains after everything that I had seen was once precious to me die within the passages of time. Perhaps that was one of the reasons I secluded myself from humanity, to close off my heart so that I won't have to feel the pain of losing someone close to me ever again.' Kira thought as she watched the sea, the waves crashed and broke on the rocks and shore of the beach time seemed to flow so slowly until she realized that the sun was setting. 'Another sleepless night,' Kira mused 'When will my fight end Athrun? I've been fighting for so long, I'm starting to forget who I am, I'm starting to lose my identity ,my memories are slowly slipping away sometimes I can't even remember my own name, Kira Yamato, Celestial Being founder, pilot of Endless Freedom, adoptive mother of Aeolia Schenburg, what else was I. What year is it, if I can remember what year it is I'll be able to remember what I was called, who I am.'

Yes, Kira was frightened after so many years of war and conflict Kira was starting to lose herself, by trying to forget all the memories she had from killing and hatred she was also losing her own memories. Even though she was known as the 'Ultimate Coordinator' from her time, she was still human and her original character had always been kind and gentle but from over a century of continuous fighting on your own, a normal human would've long gone insane. Even so time continues flowing, and her story has not ended yet, but before every battle and every fight she would wonder 'Perhaps someone will be able to defeat me this time, perhaps I don't have to keep fighting anymore, perhaps this time I won't have to see all that's precious to me die while I continue to remain walking this earth, perhaps, just maybe, I will finally die…'

(1) At this point in time Tieria still doesn't know that he is an innovade, thus the refers to himself as innovator because in the anime Tieria still doesn't know about Ribons, and the difference between an innovator or innovade.

(2) Japanese for 'ouch'

(3) Japanese for-Thank you very much

(4)Japanese for- Little Brother

(5)Japanese for-Older Brother

(6) I mean it's been two centuries since we last saw the appearance of Kira, so of course her hair's been growing longer.

(7)Japanese for- I'm Back; typically used as a greeting for when one comes home

(8)Japanese for- Nice to meet you, mother

(9)Japanese for- Welcome home

**Rxroulette: I've always wanted to write one of those 10,000 word long stories that make the reader go the heck and takes them like half an hour to finish the chapter, but seriously thirty-one pages of text seriously killed my fingers. I assure you I'm never doing this again.**


	6. Notice

Author's Note:

Sorry folks, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block so I haven't been updating for

awhile.

Now that I reread the story, I felt that some parts of it were horrible so I'm planning on rewriting this. Most of this was just a spark of the moment thing, wasn't even sure what I was writing. Heck, this doesn't even have a plot, so I'm going back to the drawing board.

Once I finish with the new draft, I'll be reposting this story.

Rxroulette


	7. Author's Note

Dearest Readers,

Sadly this is not an update; this story has been adopted by Sky EXE. He has written a new story **Endless Freedom: The Awakening of the Trailblazer**, it's located on this page :

fanfiction s/ 8269757/ 1/ Endless_Freedom_The_Awakening_of_the_Trailblazer

(just remember to remove the spaces)

I will be aiding in the outlines for the new story, for readers who anxiously awaited for a new update I am sorry to disappoint you. But for those who are interested in the adoption of this story please check out Sky EXE's profile for any future updates that will be posted.


End file.
